The Return of an Empire
by ssjgokillo
Summary: Takes place after the Digisenshi. Black Wargreymon is slowly taking over the Digital World, and the DD around the world have come to stop him! Now the DD fight their toughest battle, one against destiny... Daikari, Kenlie, Takethrine Chap. 6 Uploaded
1. The School Dance

Return of the Empire

The School Dance…

-----------------------------------------

Disclaimer:  I bet you wouldn't believe me if I told you an awesome, popular, good looking guy like me didn't own Digimon.  Well, I don't… damnit all….

-----------------------------------------

(One month after the events in Digisenshi)

            Odaiba middle school buzzed with excitement.  People ran down the halls, screaming crazily.  Some fled in terror.  But it wasn't a giant monster or an evil fog that caused this riot.  No, it was something much more hideous, more vile, than even Piedmon.

            "A school dance?"  Davis said as he read the poster hanging on the hallway wall.

            "Yeah, isn't that cool!"  Yolie said as she stared dreamily at the poster.

            "Uhhh, right Yolie… have you completely forgotten that we're supposed to be training our Digimon for when Black Wargreymon makes an appearance?"

            "Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud Davis.  Besides, I figured you'd jump at the chance to ask Kari to one of these things."

            Davis sighed.  "If only it were that easy Yolie…" Davis turned and started walking down the hall, shoulders slumped.  Yolie ran and caught up to her friend.

            "What's wrong Dai-kun?"

            "It's… well, since when I rejoined the group, Kari just doesn't seem to want to be around me.  Every time I try and talk to her, she runs off…"

            Yolie looked surprised.  TK had related the entire story to the rest of the Digidestined, including how right after Kari talked to Davis XVmon digivolved to Cyberdramon.  After everything the two had gone through together, they still wouldn't just get together.  'I wonder what's wrong with Kari?  Maybe I should ask her later.'  Yolie decided no matter what though, she should still try to cheer up her friend.

            "Well, Ken and I are going to the dance, and you're the school's best soccer player!  I'm sure you can find someone to go with!"

            "Naw… I'll probably just head back into the Digiworld.  I still want to try and get Cyberdramon stronger."  Davis said, flashing a quick grin at Yolie.   The bell rang for the last class to begin.

            "Crap, later Yolie!"  Davis shouted as he took off at a run to his next class.

            "Bye Davis!"  Yolie called as she took off in the opposite direction.  Davis ran towards his math class, and just barely made it before the tardy bell.  He slid into his desk, and only half listened to what the teacher was saying.  His attention was on _her_ yet again.  His angel of light.  Well, not his, but he wished she were.  His need to protect her caused Veemon to digivolve into an ultimate.  She had practically said that she returned the feelings he had for her, so why was she suddenly giving him the cold shoulder?

            The class broke off to work on their assignment with partners, and to Davis' surprise, Kari walked towards him.  She took the desk in front of him and turned it so that it was facing Davis.

            "Hey Davis, wanna work together?"  She asked, flashing him her best smile.  Davis could feel the blush creeping into his face.

            "Uhhh… s-sure Kari…"  He said, feeling the warmth and serenity he always felt around her.  She smiled again, and opened up the textbook.  Although they were supposed to be working, few people were doing so.  Most were having whispered conversations about the upcoming dance.  Finally, the teacher left the room, and the class burst into noise.

            "So Davis, would you like to…"  Davis felt his heart stop.  'She's going to ask me!' the thought ran through his head.  "do problem 17, or should I?"

            Davis tried not to look disappointed.  "Yeah, I'll do it."  He looked down and began to try and solve the complex equation.

            "Hey Davis, Kari."  TK said, walking over to the two and sitting in a desk next to Kari.

            "Hey TK!"  Kari replied sweetly.  Davis grunted a hi as he tried to solve the problem.

            "Hey Kari, are you going to the dance with anyone?"  TK asked.

            "No, no one's asked me."  No matter how busy he was trying to figure out the stupid equation, he couldn't help but think where this was going.  'Please let me be wrong… please, please…"

            "Well then, would you like to go with me?"

            "Of course TK, I'd love to!"  Kari exclaimed happily.  'Why can't she ever sound that happy when she's around me?'  Davis thought.  He was fighting hard not to explode on the spot.  Practicing kendo had really helped him get a handle on his emotions.  Now he understood why Cody could be so serious all the time.

            "Great!"  TK said.  "So who are you going with Davis?"

            "M-me?  Ummm… I'm not going."  He said, trying to effect the 'don't care' attitude of Matt.

            "What!  Why not?!"  Kari practically shouted at him.

            "Erm… well, I don't really want to.  I figured the time would be better spent in the Digiworld, training Veemon.  I don't want him to keep reverting all the way back to Demiveemon every time he goes Ultimate."

            "But you have to come!  Everyone else is, even Cody's going!"  TK said.

            "Really?  Who's he going with?"  Davis asked, wanting to take the attention off of himself.

            "Some girl in his class, Yuki I think her name is.  C'mon Davis, it won't be the same without you."  TK said.

            "Naw, that's ok.  I wouldn't have much fun at it anyways."  Why couldn't they leave him alone?

            "Awww… c'mon, please Davis?"  Kari said, puppy dog eyes going full blast.  Davis was starting to give in, but luckily, the bell rang at that time.  Davis shoved his things into his backpack.

            "I gotta go, soccer practice.  See ya later!"  He said as he ran from his two friends.

            'Maybe I was wrong, reading more into it then there really was…'  Davis thought as he went into the locker room, and quickly changed into his red soccer uniform.  He ran out to the field, and waited for the rest of his team to start practice.

***

            Davis truged slowly up the stairs to his apartment.  Soccer practice had been hard, especially since his mind had been elsewhere the entire time.

            'Kari…' He opened the door to his apartment, and barely had time to open his arms to catch the flying blue streak.

            "DAVIS!"  Demiveemon shouted.

            "Hey Demiveemon, how was your day?"

            "Great!  I played your video games, and then Gatamon came over!"  Davis smiled.

            "That's great, how are things going between you two?"

            "Great!  We talk a lot, and she said look cute as Demiveemon."  A blush crept up into Demiveemon's cheeks, making him an interesting shade of purple.  Davis laughed, and patted his partner on the head.

            Davis walked into his room and checked the map of the Digiworld.  Still no sign of trouble…. 'I don't understand… what's Black Wargreymon up to?' Davis thought to himself as he sat down on the edge of his bed.  With school, soccer, kendo, and Kari, Davis was beginning to wonder if he'd have time to worry about Black Wargremon.

            Then again, it seemed that Kari was no longer an issue.  'I guess she just meant that she cared about me as a friend, nothing more.  Why did I have to read so much more into it?  I actually thought I might have a chance…", it was with that depressing thought, that Davis fell asleep on his bed.

***

            Meanwhile, at the Kamiya residence, Kari sat on the couch, watching TV.  Tai had left to see Matt's band play a gig in the park, and her mother had gone grocery shopping.

            The phone rang, and Kari reached over, lifting the phone off the hook.

            "Kamiya residence, Kari speaking."

            "Hi Kari, it's Yolie!  What're you doing?"

            "Oh, same old same old.  Watching TV, you?"

            "Just calling to see what was up… soooo… did he ask you?"

            Kari looked confused.  "Did who ask me what?"

            "Don't play dumb Kari.  Did Davis ask you to the dance?"

            Kari sighed.  She had been hoping all day that he would.  "No, TK did."

            "So are you going to ask him?"  Yolie seemed completely oblivious to what Kari said.

            "No, I'm going with TK.  He asked, and I said yes."

            "…"

            "Yolie?"

            "……"

            "Yolie?  Are you still there?"

            "………"

            "Yol-"

            "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM KAMIYA?!"  Somewhere in America, a little boy was awoken by a distant screaming.

            "Thanks Yolie, I always wanted to go deaf in one ear."

            "Well you deserve it.  What's wrong with you?  One minute you're all like 'Hey Davis, let's get married right now!' and the next you won't even talk to him!  What's going on?"

            "I don't know Yolie.  I like Davis, but he doesn't seem to pick up on any of my hints… or maybe he just doesn't care…"

            "Kari, from what I heard, your **hint** consisted of you telling Davis you cared for him.  I just talked to him today and he thinks you hate him!"

            "What?!  Of course not, how could I hate him?"

            "You've been staying away from him a lot, ignoring him.  And now, with this thing with TK, he probably thinks that's the reason."

            "Good."

            "Good?  What the hell is your problem Kari?  I can't believe you!  Davis is depressed because of you, and you think this is **good**?!"

            "Yolie, you're my friend and all, but if you want to know what's going on, then you're going to have to shut up!"  Kari said, starting to get angry.  Yolie grumbled a little, but didn't say anything.  "Good, now then, do you remember what else is going on the day of the dance?"

            "Uhhhh…. Parties?"  Yolie guessed.

            "No… well, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about.  It's Dai-chan's birthday!"

            "You know, you're right.  I completely forgot.  He usually reminds us about a month ahead of time, and every day after that…"

            Kari nodded.  "I know, but he hasn't said a thing.  I think he's so worried about Black Wargreymon, that he's forgotten his own birthday."  Kari giggled, "So, we're throwing him a surprise party!"

            Yolie stared dumbstruck at the phone.  "And how does your going to the dance have anything to do with a party?"

            "Because, I'm not going to the dance with TK.  I'll be at home.  TK is going to make an appearance at the dance, saying that I was feeling sick and couldn't come.  You know Davis, as soon as he hears that, he'll run over here to make sure I'm okay.  TK and Cody are going to catch a ride with Matt, and hopefully get here before Davis.  Then, when Davis comes in, we have his birthday party!"  Kari sounded extremely proud.

            "Okay, first question.  Why weren't me and Ken included in this plan?"

            "Well, we knew you two really wanted to go to the dance together, and we figured that if you didn't know about it, you wouldn't have to come."

            "That's not nice Kari.  Davis is Ken's best friend, and he's my friend too.  How could you not include us in something like this?"

            "I'm sorry Yolie… I was just trying to make sure you and Ken had fun."

            "Well, we will, at Davis' party.  Now then, second question, how are you going to get Davis to the dance?  Last I saw him he was so depressed that he was thinking of just training Cyberdramon that day, and I'm sure that decision is firm now that he knows your going to the dance with TK."

            Kari sighed.  That would be a slight problem, luckily, she had already thought of a solution.  "I know what you're saying Yolie, but we've already got that figured out too.  Lately, every time Davis has a problem, he's been going to one person for advice.  We asked him to drop hints to Davis about coming to the dance, and he said he would."

            "And who is this person?"

            "Well…."

***

            Davis slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and shut his locker.  After his first two weeks of Kendo lessons, Davis had discovered that it was much easier to grab his stuff at school, and leaving from there for Kendo lessons rather than running home and then going to the lessons.  He was late a lot less when he did.  He waited at the school gates for Cody.

            "Hey Davis!"  Cody called out, as he ran towards his friend, with a similar bag slung over his shoulder.

            "Hey Cody, how was school?"

            "Great, during lunch, I got invited to a soccer game.  A lot of the other kids said I was really good.  Thanks for showing me how to do that slide tackle!"

            "No problem.  You ready?"

            "Yes, let's get going."  Cody said, immediately regaining his composure and reverting back to his stern demeanor.  Davis sighed, 'at least he's having more fun now…'

            They walked at a brisk pace through the crowded streets, until they finally got to the small studio that served as a dojo.  They entered the Shojo style building, and were immediately welcomed by Cody's grandfather.

            "Ahhh, Davis, Cody, you're early." Hida said, sipping on a some prune juice.

            "Konichiwa Hida-sensei."  Davis and Cody said, bowing in unison.

            "Please, you know you don't have to be that formal with me.  Are you two ready?"

            "In a moment."  Cody said as he and Davis started to don their armor.  Soon, they were both completely covered from head to toe, and holding their shinnai.  They took their stances in front of each other, and bowed.  They then turned and bowed to Cody's Grandfather, before turning to face each other.  Cody's grandfather called for them to begin, and the two lunged at each other.  Davis still wasn't good at telling where a person was going to strike, but he did notice the bunching of muscles or the leaning of a certain part of the body, and would use that to his advantage, jumping out of the way and then striking.  Unfortunatley, his mind was not on the fight, and Cody had scored a hit in the first five seconds.

            "What's wrong Davis?  You left yourself wide open."  Cody asked.

            "N-nothing, just daydreaming.  May we go again Sensei?"

            "Yes.  Yatte!"

            The two started again, and Davis was holding his own.  He saw Cody bunching up his leg muscles, and jumped to the side, right as Cody thrust forward.  Cody's right side was compeltley exposed to Davis, but right as he was about to strike, he saw Kari's face, looking heavenly as she gazed at TK.  He almost dropped his shinnai as he felt the pain of an object hitting his chest, ripping him from the vision.

            "Are you sure you're okay Davis?"  Cody asked, concerned at his friend's lack of focus.

            "Yea-no, now that you mention it, I'm not.  If it is okay with you Mr. Hida, I think I'll go home… I'm really not feeling very well."

            "Of course.  Cody, practice your katta for a while, I want to talk to Davis."

            "Yes Grandfather."  Cody said as he begun swinging his sword in complex arcs and thrusts.

            "What is wrong Davis?  You're not sick, you just weren't concentrating."

            "I… well, you know Hikari Kamiya right?"  Cody's grandfather nodded his head.  "Did Cody ever tell you how I feel about her?"  Another nod, "Well… you see, she's been really distant to me lately.  And then, the other day, TK asked her to the school dance, and she said yes.  I thought she had feelings for me, but I guess it didn't really go past normal friendship."

            Cody's grandfather looked at Davis, a look that had a surpressed mirth in it.  Davis didn't notice.  "And are you going to this dance?"

            "I-I can't.  I wouldn't be able to stand it.  Don't get me wrong, I like Takeru, and if he makes Hikari happy, then I'll be as happy as I can for them… but I wouldn't be able to sit there and watch them together like that, it would tear me apart."

            "That's very noble of you Davis.  But as your teacher, I'm going to have to suggest you go to the dance."

            "Nani?!"

            "Simple.  If you want to be happy for TK and Kari, then you'll have to face this sooner or later.  It might as well be now, otherwise you might never get past it, and those feelings of anguish and resentment will fester inside, until they become something more.  Take my advice Daisuke, go to the dance."  He leaned down right next to Davis' ear and whispered, "If nothing else, go to keep an eye on Cody for me.  I want him to enjoy this, but I'm sure you've notice he has a tendency to freeze up in situations like that."

            Davis smiled, and nodded.  "Okay sensei.  I'll go."  He sighed, "I'll just try my best to be happy for them…"

***

            Life in the Digiworld was the only life the Gazimon knew.  He had been raised from a Digiegg and then taken to Server, where he spent his entire life.  After living in the same spot for so long, you get a feel for when things are wrong.  This Gazimon had that feeling big time.  Something didn't feel right, as if something was about to go horribly wrong.

            A loud explosion echoed in the distance.  "I hate it when I'm right."  The Gazimon said as he started running back towards the town he called home.  As he neared the outskirts he could hear more explosions, coming closer and closer.  He risked a glance over his shoulder and stopped dead in his tracks.  Another explosion came, nearer this time, confirming the Gazimon's fears.  As the sound echoed around the valley a control spire shot out of the ground.  He looked past the newest one to see a line of them, forming.  The Gazimon turned to warn his fellow villagers when a shadow fell across him.  He turned to see a man with pale skin, holding a dark ring in one of his hands.  The Gazimon's eyes widened, as the man carelessly tossed the ring at the Gazimon.  He tried to run, but he was paralyzed with fear, and could not even move as the ring went around his waist.  As it did, he could feel another mind enter his.

            "Greetings fool, you have been drafted…"  The thought echoed through his mind, although it was not his own.  The Gazimon struggled to lift an arm, to do anything to get the cursed ring off of him, but his body would not act for him anymore.  It was like he was looking through the eyes of a puppet.

            "Yes, that's what you are now.  One of my newest puppets, but don't worry, I have plenty more…"  The voice laughed in his head and he could see the pale man smiling wickedly, as he continued walking on past the frozen Gazimon and into the town, more dark rings appearing in his hands…

***

            Tai blew up yet another balloon and quickly tried to tie it.  Like the last three he had tried, it flew out of his hands.  He sighed, picked it up, and went slower.  "Tell me again why we're doing this?"

            "Because Davis is our friend."  Kari said as she hung up streamers around the living room.

            "Right… he'd better appreciate this."

            "He deserves this Tai.  He's done a lot for us, especially lately.  He's been so busy trying to help the Digiworld, he's completely forgotten his own birthday."

            "Yeah, and the fact that you're head over heels over him has nothing to do with this?"  Tai asked, giving his sister a sly look.  Kari blushed furiously, and turned quickly back to her work to hide it.  Tai noticed it anyways.  "Ha!  I knew I was right."  He said victoriously.

            Kari sighed as she went back to work.  Her brother could be a real jerk sometimes.  But, if everything went right, then tonight, Kari would finally tell Davis her feelings, and hopefully receive a good answer in return…

***

            Davis sighed for the third time since he had come to the school.  He had almost immediately regretted his decision to go to the dance.  It wouldn't be any fun for him, except for hanging out with his friends.  And even that wouldn't be fun, once Kari and TK showed up.  But Cody's Grandfather had made a good point.  If he was ever going to be happy for Kari and TK, he would have to face this sooner or later.  But still, it was going to hurt that it would be TK dancing with Kari tonight, and not him.

            Cody had come to the dance with a girl from his class with short red hair and green eyes, Yuki or something like that.  He felt bad for not paying very close attention when Cody had introduced them, but his mind was elsewhere.  Yolie had of course dragged Ken, and any second in would walk TK, Kari clinging to him like he was the only thing keeping her alive, both grinning like idiots.  This thought caused another sigh to escape from Davis.

            "So, are you finally letting out all that hot air you've been full of all this time?"  A snide voice said.  Davis whirled around to see Yolie, clad in a purple sleeveless dress, grinning at her own joke, while holding a cup of punch in her hands.

            "Hardee fricking har…"  Davis said, smiling in spite of himself.  Yolie laughed, then looked seriously at her friend.

            "Really Davis, you shouldn't be so upset.  I mean, so Kari's coming to the dance with TK.  That doesn't make them boyfriend and girlfriend."

            "Yeah, I guess… but even if it does, I'll be happy for them… as they say, life goes on."

            "This coming from you, the kid who still can't get over the fact that I beat him in soccer?"  Ken said, coming to stand next to Yolie.

            "Beat me?  Who was the one limping around for the next week because of the big bruise he got on his leg from the great slide-tackle?"

            "Yeah, but who won the game?"

            "Ahhh, winning is relative anyways.  I'd have to say showing that the great Ken "The Rocket" Ichijouji was human would make me the winner."

            "Yeah, you got lucky once, could happen to anyone."  Ken said, smirking as he and his friend parried around each other's words.  Cody came up to join his friends, as his date went to the "little girls room"… who the hell made that name up anyways?

            "Hey, look, it's TK."  Cody said, pointing to the entrance of the gymnasium where the dance was being held.  Davis followed his line of sight, and braced himself.  He did indeed see TK, but something wasn't right.  Something, or rather someone, was missing.

            "Hey guys."  TK said as he approached the group.

            "Hey TK, where's Kari?"  Davis asked.  TK looked downcast.

            "She wasn't feeling very well, so she stayed at home."

            "Oh, that's too bad."  Davis actually sounded sincere.  Everyone stood there, and soon they begun to look at Davis.  He stood there calmly, although shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot as the uneasy silence pressed upon him.

            "Ah, did I say something wrong?"  He asked.

            "No, It's just… normally if you found out Kari wasn't well, you'd be gone faster than a ice cream cone in front of Demiveemon…" Yolie said.

            "Well, yeah, I guess.  But, I don't want to bug her, especially if she's not feeling well."

            "When has that stopped you before?"  Ken said, giving his friend a pointed look.

            "Jeez, what is this?  What's the sudden interests in my behaviors?"

            TK started to get worried.  Davis always hurried whenever he found out there was anything wrong with Kari, but he wasn't even acting this time.  Kari's entire plan would be shot if he didn't go to the Kamiya residence.  TK decided to change directions.

            "Well, she didn't sound sick when I tried talking to her, just kinda depressed.  She didn't want to talk to me, but maybe she'll talk to you Davis."

            "Naw, if she wouldn't talk to you, there's no way she'd talk to me."  He said, a look of sadness flickering across his face for just a moment.

            "Well, you won't know if you don't try.  Come on Davis, you're closer to Kari than any of us, will it really kill you to just attempt to make her feel better?"

            "No, I'd love to.  It's just… well, she doesn't seem to want to have much to do with me right now."

            "Dai-kun, I **_really_** think you should go talk to her…"  Ken said, using a tone he hadn't used since his days as the Digimon Emperor.  Davis gulped, and took a step back.

            "O-okay, whatever you say… I'll head over there really quick and say hi alright?  Will that make all of you happy?"  The group nodded feverently.  Davis sighed, and turned around.  He really had wanted to run out when he heard Kari wasn't feeling well, but he wasn't sure if he was the best person to make her feel better.  'Why me?  She has barely said more than two words to me this entire week… I'm just going to make things worse.'  He thought to himself as he slowly walked out the school doors and towards the Kamiya residence.

            "Whew, that was close.  I can't believe he didn't charge out of here the minute you said that."  Yolie said.

            "Yeah, good job Ken.  Davis actually looked scared."  TK said, smiling at his friend.  "Well, now that that is taken care of, Matt is in the parking lot waiting for us."  They all nodded, and prepared to leave.  Cody stopped, and turned to his date.

            "Thanks for doing this for me Yuki, I owe you one."  Cody said, bowing to her.

            "Any time Cody.  You can pay me back by _really_ being my date to the next dance."  She said, giving him a cute smile.  Cody blushed, and stood slack jawed as she turned to talk with her friends.  He shook his head, and ran out to Matt's car in front of the school.

***

            Davis stood right outside the Kamiya's door.  He was still debating whether or not he should do this.  He wasn't the subtle type, and if Kari was sad or depressed, he'd probably only make it worse.  Then again, he did want to at least _try_ to make her feel better.  'You can do this Motomiya…'  He thought to himself as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

            'No you can't…' His hand fell away, and he turned away for a split second.  Then he remembered what Kari had said to him a little over a month ago.

            "I really care about you…" 

            Even if she didn't care about him in _that_ kind of way, she still cared about him as a friend.  And that was enough for him.  He needed to be a friend to her too.  So, he turned around, swallowing the lump in his throat, and knocked on the door.

            "Just a minute."  The voice of Tai Kamiya called out.  Davis heard some shuffling, and then the bolt on the door being drawn.  Tai opened the door, and grinned when he saw Davis.

            "Oh, Hey Davis.  Aren't you supposed to be at the dance?"

            "I was, but the others told me I should come and see Kari.  TK said she wasn't feeling very well."

            "Ah, I see.  Well, come in, I'm sure Kari will be happy to see you."  Tai said as he held the door open for Davis.

            'That's what you think…'  Davis thought glumly as he stepped into the apartment.  He took a few steps, before he realized that all the lights in the apartment were off.  The entire apartment was cloaked in darkness.  "Tai?  What's going on?"  Davis said, wondering why his friend would sit in the dark.  He heard a click as Tai flipped on the lights, and quickly covered his eyes.  When he opened them again, he gasped.

"SURPRISE!"  All the new Digidestined and their Digimon called out.  The entire apartment was decked out in balloons and streamers, with a banner in the center saying "Happy Birthday Daisuke!".  On the table was a small pile of presents, and a white birthday cake.  Davis stared flabbergasted, as his friends smiled at him.

"Wha-what's going on here?"  Davis asked, although it was pretty obvious.

"You're birthday party you goof."  Ken said, smirking at his friend.

            "Yeah, Happy thirteenth birthday Davis!"  Cody said.  Davis stood, totally in shock.  He quickly glanced at his watch, and pressed the date button on it.  Sure enough, it was his birthday.  How could he have forgotten?

            "Guys… this is great.  You guys are the greatest."  Davis said.  The group all laughed, and Davis walked towards them.  Soon, there was some upbeat music playing from the stereo, as the others laughed and talked.  Davis opened his presents, which included; Robotech: Battlecry (must play….) from Ken, a new set of Kendo gloves from Cody, a new soccer ball from Yolie, and a card with money from TK.

            "Thanks guys, I can't believe I forgot my own birthday…"  Davis said, still flushed with excitement.

            "Actually, to be perfectly honest with you, we did too.  Kari reminded us and put this whole thing together."  Yolie said.  Davis looked at Kari.

            "You planned all this?"  Kari blushed slightly.

            "Well… ah, yeah.  I thought it'd be a nice little surprise."

            "It's great, thanks Kari."  He said, giving her a grin, which caused her to blush even more.  The rest of the night was spent in celebration.  Demiveemon had eaten most of the cake, some of which was till smeared on his all too cute face.  Then, they started to play games, until finally, they were at the most horrid game of them all…

            "Cody, truth or dare?" Yolie asked, smirking evily.

            "Uhhhh… ummm… truth?"  He said cautiously.

            "Okay, where you the one who stole Davis' soccer ball last week?"

            "Uhhh, can I choose dare?"

            "THAT WAS YOU?!"  Davis practically shouted, glaring at the younger child.  He had searched everywhere for his favorite soccer ball, but to no avail.

            "Yeah… but I only did it because TK dared me too…"  Davis glared at the hat wearing boy.

            "Big mouth…"  TK grumbled under his breath.

            "Okay Cody, it's your turn."  Kari said sweetly.

            "Okay.  Ken, truth or dare?"

            "Dare."

            "Okay, I dare you to kiss Demiveemon on the lips."  Cody said, copying Yolie's evil smirk.  Ken paled visibly, and glanced over at the cake smudged Digimon.  His shoulders slumped in defeat, and he quickly grabbed the small Digimon.  He gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before setting him back down on the ground.  Both started spitting instantly, and Ken's face was now also partially smeared in cake.

            "Hey, it was no joy kissing you either."  Demiveemon said, walking off in search of some toothpaste.  Everyone was laughing, and soon Ken joined in.

            "Okay, Kari, truth or dare?"  He asked.

            "I fear no man, dare."  She said, grinning goofily.

            "Okay, I dare you to kiss TK on the lips for an entire minute."  Ken said.  Davis, TK, and Kari all paled visibly at this one.

            "Are you sure you're done being the Digimon Emperor?  That was pretty evil."  Yolie whispered next to him.

            "Hey, paybacks…"  He said.  Kari gulped, and leaned towards TK.  She slowly tilted her head to the side, and let their lips meet.  Davis turned away, but then heard the advice that Cody's Grandfather had given him echo through his mind.

            _"If you want to be happy for TK and Kari, then you'll have to face this sooner or later.  It might as well be now, otherwise you might never get past it, and those feelings of anguish and resentment will fester inside, until they become something more."_

            Davis turned back, and watched.  After a minute had passed, Kari jumped back from TK, and glanced guiltily at Davis, before glaring angrily at Ken.  Ken just smiled back, and Kari sighed.

            "Alright.  Davis, truth or dare?"

            "There's been a little too much kissing going on… I think I'll take truth."  Davis said.  Kari smiled.

            "Do you still have a crush on me?"

            Davis faltered.  Should he tell her the truth?  Maybe she wanted to know before she and TK went any further.  They probably didn't want to feel like they hurt him, or betrayed him.  But, the name of the game was "truth" or dare.

            Luckily, Davis was saved, as Tai came back into the living room.  "Hey guys, it's Cody's mom.  She to know if the party is almost over, cause he needs to get home."

            The others glanced at the clock.  It was 12:30 am.  "He's right, we should all be getting home. Come on Cody, I'll walk you home."  TK said as he stood up.

            "Let's walk with Ken and Yolie to the train station.  That way we can walk Yolie home after she walks Ken there."  Cody said.

            "Thanks guys."  Yolie said.

            "Happy Birthday Davis!"  Cody called out as he walked out the door.  The others all said something similar, until it was only him and Kari left.

            "Thanks for all this Kari, I had a really great time."  He said, gathering his stuff and Demiveemon, preparing to leave.

            "I'm glad Davis, but you still haven't answered my question."  She said, a very serious look on her face.

            Davis sighed.  "Do you really want to know?"  Kari nodded her head.  "Okay.  Yes, I do still have a crush on you.  But I completely understand if there's something going on between you and TK.  I'll even be happy for you, just as long as you're happy."

            "Davis, how many times do I have to tell you, there's nothing going on between me and TK."  Kari stood up and walked so that she was directly in front of Davis.  "I do however, have a crush on a certain goggle wearing boy…"  She said.

            "Tai?"  Davis asked in disbelief.  Kari sighed, and smiled.

            "No Davis, you."  She then pulled him into a deep kiss.  Davis was so surprised he dropped everything, including Demiveemon.  Davis stood dumbstruck as he felt Kari's lips against his.  Soon, he relaxed, and wrapped his arms around her waits, pulling her even closer to him.  The kiss deepened, and soon the two were oblivious to everything but each other.  Hikari's sweet smell, Davis' firm arms, the moist lips…  The kiss lasted for five minutes, when Tai came into the living room.

            "Ummm… I'm happy you two are enjoying this and all, but if you don't breathe, you won't be able to live long enough to be together."

            Kari sighed, and pulled away.  Her face was flushed with excitement, but she still glared at Tai.  "Thanks for ruining the moment Tai."  Tai shrugged his shoulders, and walked back out of the room.  Kari turned and laid her head on Davis' chest.  His heart was beating just as fast as hers.

            "I really like you Dai-chan. And if you're willing to accept a baka like me for a girlfriend…"  Kari was silenced as Davis brought her closer and kissed her yet again.  It was much shorter than the last one, lasting only a few seconds, but it still left both of them breathless.

            "W-would you like to go see a movie with me tomorrow Hi-chan?"  Kari smiled, and snuggled even closer to him.

            "I'd love to."  She said.

tbc…

Author's Note:  Did ya like it?  I sure hope so.  Yeah, very little action/plot development in this one, but wait until the next chapter.  Black Wargreymon has something BIG planned, and Ken and Cody both finally get their Digimon to reach the ultimate level, and Davis and Ken Ultimate DNA Digivolve!  Next time on Digimon: Return of the Empire.  Yeah, I know, corny title, but it was the best I could come up with.  If you can come up with a better one, tell me, and I will probably change it.  Please review!!!

P.S.  For all you TK fans out there, don't worry, he won't be single for much longer… he just hasn't met the person yet…  he will though, soon, I promise!  And Cody has a girlfriend!  KAWAII DESUYO!!!


	2. Trouble In Paradise

Trouble in Paradise

------------------------------

Disclaimer:  Nope, still don't own Digimon.  One of you nice people out there are gonna buy me the rights right?  In other news, I'm getting a Japanese D3 soon!  YAY!

BTW, I just realized that in the Digisenshi, when Davis is talking to Gennai about destiny, he mentions the destiny stones.  But he wouldn't have known about them yet, because my story took place before all of that… so, just imagine that a magical faerie came and bashed Dai-kun over the head with a Gundam, and that was how he knew about them!  Yeah, that's it!  What?!

------------------------------

(A/N:  From now on, I'm gonna start up the fic just like an ep. of Digimon.  With the character nararating last episode synopsis thingy and music and everything!!!  BEWARE!! MWAHAHAHA!!)

"Hi there!  Yolie here, and boy has this been a crazy couple months.  You see, there was this dance at school, and Davis got really depressed cause he thought that Kari was going to go with TK, but it turns out Kari was really planning a surprise birthday party for Davis!!  After we left, Kari told Davis how she felt about him, and now they're a couple!  How kawaii… still not a cute as me and Ken though!"

Di Di Di...  
Digimon Digimon  
Di Di Di...  
Digimon Digimon  
Di Di Di...   
Digimon, Digital Monsters   
Digimon are the champions!   
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions!   
Change.. into Digital Champions  
To save.. the Digital World   
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions!   
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions!   
Digivolve into champions!  
Armor Digivolve!   
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions!   
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions!   
Digimon, Digital Monsters   
Digimon!

            Black Wargreymon smiled to himself as he looked at his newest creation. He was currently in his human form.  His grayish skin almost camouflaged him to the dark sky.  The only thing that stood out was his yellow hair, flitting this way and that in the wind.  He was clad in a version of Ken's Digimon Emperor outfit, only his was black and gray, and the spikes where thicker and stuck out almost a foot on each side.  The previous Digimon Emperor was a fool.  He did not even realize the power he had held.  He laughed to himself as he thought of all the damage he'd be able to cause with his creation.  He had found the remains in a desert, and a computer inside that still functioned gave him similar plans.  A few modifications, and he had his own version of one of the Emperor's greatest achievements.  His floating base was so much more than the previous Digimon Emperor could have even dreamed about.  It was roughly the size of a small island, complete with it's own city, and millions of catacombs underneath.  His army had grown to sizes unheard of in the Digiworld.  Because he was made out of Control Spires, any Digimon with a black ring/spiral was linked directly to his mind.  He controlled them as much as he controlled his own body, making his army practically flawless.  He had completely taken over the continents of Server and Folder in just a month.  Soon, the rest would follow.  And then, he would go to the real world, and take care of the Digidestined.  Especially that one, the one with the Veemon.  He would pay dearly for the injury he had afflicted to Black Wargreymon.  Soon, soon all would bow before him.

            He could feel the question brewing in his servant's minds.  "Where are we going next?", "Why are we doing this?!", The question flitted from their minds to his, and he sent a reply.

            "To Primary Village."  He sent the thought to his countless hordes, enjoying the pain his mental contact caused some, and the hatred and fear some felt towards him.  Yes, to Primary Village, to make sure that only _his_ kind of Digimon would be reborn.  Then, then onto bigger things…

***

            Kari laughed joyfully as Davis chased her though Odaiba Park.  The Digidestined had just finished watching a movie at the Kamiya residence, and had decided to go for a walk in the park.  The "walk" soon turned into a game of chase for Davis and Kari, after Kari had stolen his goggles from him.

            "Gotcha!"  He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  Kari didn't resist as Davis pulled her closer to him, and started to nuzzle her cheek against his chest.  Davis suddenly pulled away, and Kari looked up to see him grinning triumphantly with his goggles back in his hand.

            "Hey!"  Kari said as she started to chase him.  TK sighed as he watched the two.  Cody noticed.

            "Are you okay TK?"

            "Yeah, I guess.  It's just… well, you know…"

            Cody actually did know, despite TK's half answer.  "Yes, but you shouldn't let it get you down.  There are plenty of other people out there.  You'll find the one for you."

            TK smiled.  "Thanks Cody, but I don't know if I want to.  I'm happy for Davis and Kari, but still…" Cody gave a knowing nod.  Ken and Yolie were currently sitting against each other underneath a tree, and the glances they kept shooting each other didn't help to improve TK's mood.

            "Now I got you!"  Kari called out as she tried grabbing Davis.  Davis pulled away, but Kari wouldn't let go.  Soon, the two toppled on top of each other, falling into a heap of tangled limbs and giggles.  Kari kissed Davis on the cheek, causing him to blush three different shades of red.  He stood up and helped her to her feet.  She drew herself closer to him, and cuddled next to his side.  'Those two look so happy together…' TK thought to himself as he watched.  It had been like that since Davis' birthday party.  At least Kari still spent time with TK.  He had always been afraid that if anything did happen between Davis and Kari, that Kari would completely forget about him.  But it hadn't been like that at all.  And more surprising than that was the fact that Davis hadn't gloated about it once.  He hadn't even said one thing to TK about it.  Actually, he had been extremely nice to TK since.

            The couple walked over towards Cody and TK.  "So, anything else you guys wanna do today?"  Davis asked.

            "Well, if you'd be willing to help me snap Yolie and Ken out of their trance", TK said, pointing to the two who were staring at each other, "Then we could go down to that arcade."

            "Why, so you can beat me in Dance Dance Revolution again?"  Davis asked, giving TK a sly look.

            "Hey, don't forget, I beat both of you!"  Cody said.

            Kari laughed.  "Yeah, but I beat all three of you!"  The three boys mumbled something incoherent, earning them dark glares from Kari.  All three boys sweat dropped, and turned to look away.

            "Actually, in case you four forgot, we're supposed to go to the Digiworld today."  Ken said, taking his gaze away from Yolie.

            "Ken's right.  I've been getting worried about Black Wargreymon.  He hasn't done anything since Veemon digivolved into Cyberdramon, and neither have we.  We really need to start going back regularly.  If nothing else, we can continue to train our Digimon."  Davis said.  The others nodded.

            "Alright then, we'll meet at my house in half an hour, that should give everyone plenty of time to grab their Digimon right?"  Nods came from the others.  "Okay then."  Everyone turned and started going their separate ways.  As TK, Yolie, and Cody walked towards their apartment complex, they heard someone running towards them.

            "Hey, TK, wait for a second!"  Davis called out as he ran to them.  TK stopped and Cody and Yolie continued to walk on.

            TK said, "Yeah Davis?"

            "I just wanted to talk to you for a second."

            "Okay, talk."

            "Well… it's just… you're not mad about me and Kari are you?"  Davis' face looked very serious, a look that Davis reserved only for when something was truly bothering him.

            "N-no.  No Davis, I'm not mad.  I'm happy for both of you, you two deserve it."

            "I know, but, well, you like Kari like that too don't you?"

            "Well… yeah.  But I can't change her mind.  Don't worry Davis, I am truly happy for you."

            "Cool.  I was a little worried.  I didn't want you to be mad, especially at Kari.  She really cares about you ya know?  You're one of the most important people in her life."  For some reason, hearing that made TK feel better.  He smiled.

            "Thanks Davis.  I'm going to run home now and grab Patamon.  See you later."

            "No prob.  I got to catch up with Kari anyways…" He said as he took off running down the street like the hounds of hell were after him.  TK laughed and shook his head, as he ran to catch up to Yolie and Cody.

***

            Davis sighed as he glanced once again at the clock.  "Don't worry Davis, the others will be here soon."  Kari said, noticing her boyfriend's pensive attitude.

            "Yeah, I know.  I just hate waiting!  It's not like they live that far away."

            Kari got a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  "Well, look at it this way, we've got some time alone together…" She said, wrapping her arms around Davis neck.  Davis blushed, then leaned down to kiss her ever so sweet lips.  Their faces where mere millimeters apart, when the doorbell rang.

            "Great timing…" Davis said as he pulled away.  He walked out of the living room and to the front door.  He threw it open, to reveal TK, Yolie, Ken, and Cody, all carrying their respective Digimon.  "Come on in."  Davis said, opening the door even more so his friends could walk inside.

            "Hey Kari!"  Yolie chirped happily

            "Hey."

            "Okay, now that we're all _finally _here" Davis said, shooting a glare at the four who had just walked in, "Then we can get on with business.  We're going to split into three groups when we get into the Digiworld.  We'll split up and then begin searching for Black Wargreymon.  If you find him, don't try and fight him.  Send a message on your D-Terminal to the rest of us, and we'll follow your D3's signal.  If he starts moving, then fall back and follow him.  I repeat, do not try and fight him.  He is a mega, and none of us have that kind of power, the only chance we'll have is if we all take him on at the same time."  The others nodded their head in agreement.  "Okay then.  Yolie, you'll be with Kari.  TK, you and Cody, and then Ken and I."  Yolie and Kari looked slightly disappointed.

            Yolie said, "Hey Davis, how about I switch with you, then you can go with Kari!"  although her plan was obviously meant so that she could be with Ken.  Davis smiled.

            "I'd like nothing better, unfortunately, I don't DNA digivolve with Kari.  If we meet anything out there stronger than a champion, we'll need our DNA partner."

            "But you and Kari **both** have ultimate Digimon!"  Yolie started to protest, but was cut off by Davis.

            "True, but neither you nor Ken do.  We'd leave the two of you seriously underpowered if you weren't able to DNA digivolve.  Come on Yolie, we're only going to be there for a few hours, I'm sure you can handle being away from Ken for that long."  Everyone chuckled slightly, and Yolie turned a shade of red, but nodded her head.

            "Alright then.  If that's all, we'll see you guys in the Digiworld."  TK and Cody walked to Davis' computer, and bellowed "Digiport Open!", before being enveloped in a bright white light and disappearing.

            "See you later Kari."  Davis said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, before standing near the computer.

            "You think you'll be able to handle not being around me for a whole three hours?"  Ken asked, smirking at Yolie.  Yolie glared at him, but he kissed her on the cheek anyways.  She sighed, and gave him a slight smile.

            "Yeah, see you there."  She said.  Ken nodded, and stood near the computer.  Davis opened the Digiport, and they were both taken to the Digiworld.  After they left, the two female Digidestined sighed.

            "Why do we put up with them?"  Kari asked.

            "Because they're both insufferably cute?"  Yolie offered.  Kari laughed, and held her D3 up to the computer.

            "Let's go.  Digiport open!"

***

            The light subsided around the Digidestined, and they all blinked, trying to regain their sight.  They looked around and noticed they were in a forest.

            "Davis, where exactly are we?", TK asked, not recognizing the area.  Davis didn't answer.  "Davis?"  TK turned to face his friend.  Davis was staring wide-eyed up at the sky.  TK followed hiss line of sight.  At first he blinked a twice, trying to make sure that he wasn't seeing things, and then he gasped.  The sky was a gray, almost black color.  Not black like at night, but the deepest, darkest black of the void of oblivion.  This was very different from the Digiworld's normally vibrant rainbow hues.  The others soon gasped, as they too noticed this strange phenomenon.

            "What's going on?"  Cody asked.  Nobody answered.  Everyone was completely silent.  Everyone, except;

            "No…" Ken said.  Everyone turned to look at their friend.

            "What's wrong Ken?"  Yolie asked.

            "S-someone has opened a portal to the dark world.  They're draining a vast amount of energy from it…"

            "I-I can feel it too…" Kari said, he face paling.

            "The last time I felt this much dark energy was when I… was… when I created Kimeramon.."  Ken's head was hung low.  Yolie put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  Ken looked up and gave her a weak smile.

            "Black Wargreymon.", Davis said, "He's the one doing this.  I don't know what he's up to, but we have to stop him!"

            Ken nodded his head in agreement.  "Whatever he's planning can't be good if he's using this much dark energy."

            "But how will we find him?"  Cody asked.

            "…I….I could lead you to him… I can sense the dark energy.  Stingmon and I will lead you to him."  Ken said.

            "Alright, we'll follow you two then.  Once we get there, we need to try and stop him from draining any more energy.  If he does, then who knows what kind of power he'll have."  Davis said.  The others nodded their heads in agreement.  Soon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Patamon, and Wormmon had Digivolved/Armor Digivolved to XVmon, Halsemon, Pegasusmon, and Stingmon.

            "What are you waiting for Kari?"  Yolie asked her friend.  Kari still looked very pale, and slowly walked over to Davis.

            "C-can I ride with you?"  She asked in a shaky voice.  Davis slowly nodded, and gave her and Gatomon a hand up onto XVmon.  Cody and Armadillomon hopped on Pegasusmon with TK, and soon all the Digidestined were flying through the air.

***

            Kari clung tightly to Davis as they flew across the landscape.  Her body shivered against his.

            "Are you okay Hi-chan?"  He asked.

            "I… yeah.  It's just, that Dark World that Ken was talking about has already tried to take me twice… what if it tries again?"

            "Then we'll fight it, and beat it.  I won't let anything happen to you Hi-chan, I promise."  He quickly added, "And neither would the others, especially TK.  Don't worry, we'll keep both you and Ken from ever going back to that place."

            Kari smiled, and snuggled closer to him.  Relieved for the moment at least…

***

            Ken and Stingmon motioned for the others to stop, and everyone flew to the ground.  "The energy is coming from the next valley, but you might not like what else we saw."

            "What?"  TK asked.

            "Digimon.  Thousands of them, all with Dark rings and spirals."

            "WHAT?!"  Davis practically shouted, before everyone else shushed him.

            "That's not all.  He's building something… something big."  Everyone was silent for a moment, as the information sank in.

            "All right then.  Cyberdramon and I will take point.  Try and free as many Digimon as you can…"

            "Davis, there is no way we can take on that many Digimon!'  Cody said.

            "I realize that Cody, but what else can we do?  We need to stop Black Wargreymon before he can finish whatever he's planning.  We have three ultimates, and three champions…"

            "That won't be enough Davis.",  Ken said, "I saw a couple Ultimates in there, and there was hundreds of Champions.  Plus, Black Wargreymon is a Mega.  We'd need all of our strength just to fight him!"

            "Well then, what do we do?"

            "…Hey, I've got an idea!"  Kari said, "Listen, you all remember a while back when that evil Digimon Diaboromon tried to take over the Internet?"

            Yolie nodded, "Yeah, that was the first time I had ever seen a Digimon."

            "And that's what made you chosen to be a Digidestined!  But, Tai said he and Izzy got hundreds of emails from kids around the world!  If they were all watching the battle, then there's a chance they all became Digidestined too!  If we can somehow get them all together, and get them all here, we'll be set!"

            "So, we go back to the real world, try and get a hold of Digidestined around the world, and bring all of them here?"  Cody asked dubiously.

            "It could work.  It's logical at least.  It could give us enough firepower… I think we should give it a shot."  TK said.  Ken nodded his head in agreement.

            "Okay then.  Let's head back, but we're going to have to hurry!"  Davis said.  Everyone once again mounted their Digimon, Kari riding with Davis and Cody riding with TK, and took off back towards the Digiport…

***

            "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!"  Izzy wasn't too happy about Kari and TK's request.  After leaving the Motomiya residence, the duo had gone to TK's house and gave a call to Matt, and then had gone to Kari's house where luckily, Izzy had been visiting Tai.

            "Come on Izzy.  It would help us out a lot!  I bet almost every kid who saw the fight between Diaboromon and Omnimon is now a Digidestined.  And we really need all the help we can get."  Kari said.

Tai didn't look too happy about it either, "What about me and the others?"

"We wouldn't even think of going back without you, but that's not going to be enough.  Ken said there had to be at least ten thousand assorted Digimon, in that little valley alone, all under Black Wargreymon's control.  Even with you guys we'd be overwhelmed."

"And what about Omnimon?", Tai retorted, "He took on thousands of Diaboromon copies, and he was a Mega!"

"Tai please understand.  We don't want to _destroy_ these Digimon.  They haven't done anything wrong.  They're under the control of the black rings and spirals.  They're innocent.  Getting the rings and spirals off is a lot harder than simply destroying them, because you can't use enormous blasts of energy.  That's why we're hoping on getting other Digidestined to help."  TK said, coming to Kari's defense.  Kari gave him a grateful smile, and turned back to Izzy.

"At least try Izzy.  We could really use the help."

Izzy sighed.  "All right, I'll try.  Don't expect much though, that data is years old, it'll be really hard to try and pull it from my hard drive, but I'll give it my best shot."  Kari smiled, and nodded.

"Thanks Izzy.  We're going to go meet up with the others now.  We'll call you later and see how things are going."  As Kari and TK started walking away, Tai suddenly thought of something (yeah, I know, that's waaayyy out of character for him ;p)

"Hey, do the others know about all this?"

"Ken, Yolie, and Cody are telling them as we speak."  Kari said.  They waved bye, and stepped out of the Kamiya residence, and started walking back towards the Motomiya household.  Davis had come up with an idea (also out of character for him ;p) and had stayed at his house to see what he could do.  Ken and Yolie had gone to tell Sora and Mimi, while Cody had gone to find Joe.  They were all supposed to meet in the park at five.  It was currently only three, and they didn't feel like hanging around the park for two hours, so instead headed towards Davis' apartment to see what he had done.

"So, what do you think Davis is up to?"

"I don't know.", Kari said, "But whatever it is, he seemed really excited about it."

"Yeah, but he gets excited about everything."  TK said, chuckling.  Kari nodded her head in agreement.

"It gets a little annoying sometimes, but then again, for the most part it's really cu…" Kari stopped her sentence when she remembered she was with TK.  TK noticed.

"Cute?"  He offered.  Kari stammered.

"W-well… yeah.."

TK smiled.  "Kari, it's okay.  You don't have to worry.  I'm really happy for the both of you."

Kari sighed, and then smiled a bright smile at her friend.  "Thanks TK.  I'm glad.  I was worried that you might not want to be my friend anymore…"

"That's silly Kari.  I'll always be your friend, no matter what."  The two friends than began to chat idly the rest of the way to the Motomiya residence.

When they finally arrived, the door was opened by an ecstatic looking Davis, with his trademark one hundred watt smile plastered on his face.

"You guys won't believe who I just go off the phone with!"  He said happily, letting his two fellow Digidestined into his apartment.

"Who?"  TK and Kari said in unison.

"Willis!  I finally found his number on a directory on the 'net, and gave him call.  I told him the situation, and he said he'd see what he could do to help, and that he'd definitely would be helping us against Black Wargreymon no matter what!"

"Willis!  That cute kid in America?!"  Kari said, her eyes glinting mischievously as she smiled at her boyfriend.  Davis' face turned eight shades of red, but not because he was embarrassed.  Luckily for Willis, there was the entire Pacific Ocean between him and Davis.  "Chill Dai-chan, I was only kidding."

Davis took a deep breath to relax himself.  "So how did you guys do?  What did Izzy say?"

"He said he'd do whatever he could, but that it might take a while."  TK said.  "Davis, I really don't think that we're going to be going back to the Digiworld too soon.  Even if Izzy was to get those email address today, it will still take a couple of days to get a hold of everyone, and then to plan everything out."

Davis sighed.  "I was afraid of that, but if there's nothing else we can do, then we'll just have to bide our time."

"Wow, Davis actually agreed with you TK!"  Kari said.

"Yeah, but don't count on it happening it happening too often…" Davis said, grinning at his friends.

"Well, what do we do until the others get here?"  Kari asked.  Davis' grinned widened.

"Well, I just got Pump it Up! Premier 2 for my computer…"

"You're on!"  TK and Kari said in unison.

(A/N:  Yes, that was a shameless plug for Pump it Up!.  If you have not played this great game at home or at an arcade, I suggest you do so, especially if you're a fan of DDR.  I personally like PIU more, but that's just me.)

***

Izzy was able to get the information needed the next day.  The following week both new and old Digidestined spent time contacting and planning with Digidestined around the world.   Kari had been right in her assumption that anyone who saw the fight between Omnimon and Diaboromon had become Digidestined.  They had roughly 185 so far, who were all more than willing to help out.   The strange thing was, out of those 185, only a handful had D3s.  This would be a problem since the only D3's could open the portals to the Digiworld.

Ken came up with the solution.  First, try and get as many Digidestined together with at least one that had a D3, and they'd all be able to transport themselves to whatever the location the Digidestined choose.  After another day of emails and replies, they found out that they would lose almost 30 Digidestined doing this, but their options where limited.  Luckily, the other's confirmed that they would be able to meet up with the D3 carrying chosen.

It took nearly a week for it all to be collaborated, but finally the day came.  Yolie had found an area in the Digiworld big enough to accommodate all the chosen, that was far enough away from Black Wargreymon's valley so they wouldn't immediately be propelled into a fight when they arrived.

All the Odaiba Digidestined where gathered in the school computer lab.

"Okay, when we get to the Digiworld, we're going to brief the other Digidestined about what's happened, and then attack head on.  Tai and Matt are going to try for a DNA digivolve between Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon.  If they're able to do it, then they will go against Black Wargreymon while we provide cover and free the enslaved Digimon.  If you get overwhelmed, or injured, then fall back.  Joe is brining plenty of medical supplies and will be setting up a medic tent while we're briefing the others.  Any questions?"  Davis said.

"Yeah, who made you the leader?"  Matt asked.

"Tai, remember, when I first went to the Digiworld?  Anymore questions?"  Everyone shook their heads.

"Good.  Well, I guess that's it."  He turned to the computer he had been standing in front of, with his D3 held out.  "DIGIPORT OPEN!"  With a flash Davis and Veemon were transported to the Digiworld, followed closely by everyone else.

***

Black Wargreymon sat in a throne like chair in his human form, the cape to his outfit draped casually over one side.  He smiled to himself as his computer showed the entrance of yet eleven more Digidestined.  He had been watching ever since the first of their group had arrived.  He had to admit, he was quite surprised at their numbers, and the fact that they had actually planned this out.  He had figured that the five newer Digidestined would try and take him on themselves.   But, he was prepared for them.  Even with their growing numbers, victory was a sure thing for him.  Now that he sensed the presence of the Bearer of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles, he could implement his plan.

"Gazimon!  Start program "Closure"!"  Black Wargreymon shouted to one of the many Gazimon that were running the computers in this room.  The Gazimon bowed, and turned to the flashing lights and keys.  He pressed one, and a red holographic sphere appeared in front of Black Wargreymon.  It showed a complete map of the Digital World.  Scattered around the entire sphere were numerous red dots.  Black Wargreymon watched intently, and soon one red dot turned blue, and then another, and yet another.  Soon, all the red dots had turned blue, and he chuckled evily to himself.

"Now Digidestined, you are mine!"

***

The Odaiba Digidestined had never seen so many Digidestined.  Then again, until recently, the existence of these other Digidestined were just speculation.  They stood in awe looking at all the different Digimon, from Floramon, to a group who all had Virus type Digimon like DemiDevimon.  Davis on the other hand, was scanning the crowd intently, until his eyes finally locked on to a certain person in the crowd.

"HEY WILLIS!!!"  He shouted, waving his arms frantically in the air.  The blonde hair American boy turned and smiled when he saw his friend, and ran towards the group, his two Digimon in tow.

"Davis, great to see you again!"  Willis said, as he gave his old friend a high five.

"Same here Willis.   By the way, who's your new friend?"  Davis asked, pointing at the small Digimon who looked surprisingly a lot like Terriermon.

"Oh,  this is Lopmon.  He's Terriermon's twin.  He was reborn right after Magnamon and Rapidmon defeated Cherubimon (for more info watch the Digimon Movie!  For the ladies, get to see Daisuke without a shirt ::runs out of the way of stampeding fan girls:: heheheh…).  He washed up on the beach right after you guys left."

"That's great Willis!"  Kari said, smiling at their old friend.

"I'd like to thank all of you.  It was horrible having that thing inside me.  I'm sorry I attacked you, I couldn't control myself."  Lopmon said, his ears drooping slightly.

"It'sh okay Lopmon!  We know it washn't your fault."  Veemon said.  Lopmon smiled.  Willis smiled at his Digimon, and then turned back to face Davis.

"Well, looks like you got quite an army together."

"Yeah, I can't believe how many of them there are!  This will be great, taking down Black Wargreymon will be a cinch now!"  Davis cheered, throwing an arm in the air.  At this the entire group of people in front of him became immediately silent and looked right at Davis.

"Uhhh… Did I say something wrong?"  Davis said sheepishly, lowering his arm back to his side.  The crowd stared at him for a full minute, before someone shouted, "Hey!  He's that kid with the goggles!  He was the one with the Wargreymon!"  Murmuring began through out the entire group, as some nodded in agreement, while others took a closer look.

"N-no, That was Tai."  Davis said, pointing at his mentor.

"Why do you have his goggles?"  A red haired female said.

"Uhh…"

"Because he's the new leader of the Digidestined."  Kari said, taking her spot next to Davis.

"I don't remember electing any leader."  A kid with a leather jacket said as he held his Koromon close to his chest.

"Well, for us Odaiba Digidestined anyways."  TK added quickly, not wanting to make anyone mad.  None of the others in the large groups seemed to care.

"Well, when are we going to get this started?!"  A particularly gruff looking teenager said, a DemiDevimon flitting around his head.

"Soon, very soon.  Just let me explain everything.  Izzy already laid down most of what you need to know.  We'll lead you all to Black Wargreymon's valley.  There are a lot of Digimon there, but they're not evil.  They're under the control of a dark spiral.  When you see a black band around a Digimon, aim at that.  Once that's off, the Digimon will return back to normal.  If you get hurt, come back here.  Joe is going to ask for some volunteers to stay here and help him with his medical supplies.  Now then, if you see Black Wargreymon, don't even attempt to fight him.  He's a mega Digimon, and extremely powerful."  Tai said.

"Is everyone ready?"  Davis asked.  Nods and shouts came from the group.

"Alright then!  Digiarmor energize!"  Davis shouted, as the Digiegg of Friendship materialized in front of him.

"Veemon armor digivolve to… Raidramon, the storm of friendship!"  Davis jumped on Raidramon, while other Digimon were digivolved into higher levels.  A group of ten or so stood off to the side with Joe, and had already started setting up small cots and a tent.

***

The Digidestined arrived at the valley, but when they started their descent into it, they immediately began to battle.  Black Wargreymon was nowhere in sight, but his captured Digimon were.  It started with a blast of thunder from Raidramon freeing a Tyranomon, and then escalated.  Soon they were in a heated battle.

On one side of the battle field, Ken and Yolie were fighting a rather tough battle against a controlled Deramon.

"Royal Nuts!"  The Deramon scream, launching his attack at Stingmon and Aquillamon.  Both Digimon fell to the ground, and reverted to their rookie form.  Hawkmon was unconscious, and Wormmon wasn't much better off.  Deramon smiled, as he saw Ken and Yolie lying next to their Digimon.  "Now you will die!"  He scream, diving his beak at Yolie.

Ken opened his eyes, and saw the form of the Digimon flying at his girlfriend lying near him.  "N-no.. Yolie!"  Ken said as he struggled to get up.  His entire body hurt from the fall, but he had to save her.  He cared to much about her to let her go.  But what could he do against an ultimate digi…

As that thought ran across his head, a dark purple light started to emit from Ken's chest.  He looked down and saw the crest of kindness glowing.  He looked over to Wormmon, who was also clouded in this strange light.

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!"  But that wasn't all.  Time seemed to slow as the purple light suddenly shone golden.

"Stingmon digivolve to… MagnaStingmon!"  In a blur of gold, a new Digimon interposed himself between Deramon and Yolie, smacking the ultimate Digimon to the side.

"S..Stingmon?"  Ken said.  His partner was no longer the familiar green and black insectoid.  While the shape was still the same, he was covered in a golden armor, exactly like the kind that Magnamon was encased in.

Digimon Analyzer: I am MagnaStingmon, Stingmon's ultimate form.  Encased in the MagnaDigizoid armor, I am extremely powerful with my MagnaFinish attack, and my Insect's call will leave my enemies wishing they were on the other side of the Digiworld!

Deramon looked at his new challenger indifferently, and fired his Royal Nut's attack straight at MagnaStingmon.

"Insect's Call!"  MagnaStingmon shouted, as a sound wave blasted from his hand, obliterating the oncoming attack.  He then ignited the armors thrusters, and flew straight at Deramon.

"MAGNAFINISH!"  MagnaStingmon shouted as a large golden beam blade appeared at his wrist.  It looked a lot like Stingmon's Spiking Finish attack, only it was a bright golden, and the blade split off into three directions at the end.  The blade slit through the dark spiral on Deramon, and he shrieked as he fell to the ground uncounsious.  MagnaStingmon flew back to Ken's side.

"M-MagnaStingmon?"  He said.

"Yes Ken.  You're feeling's for Yolie helped me reach my ultimate stage without having to DNA Digivolve."

"OH KEN!"  Yolie scream as she threw her arms around him.  "I saw the whole thing, you were so brave.  Thank you!"  She said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  Ken blushed,  then stammered, until he was finally able to collect himself.

"EVERYONE!"  A voice scream over the roars and clamor of the battle.

"That's Davis!"  MagnaStingmon said.

"Let's go!"  Yolie said, as she armor digivolved Hawkmon to Halsemon.  The two flew off to their friend.

***

Things were not going well.  It seemed that no matter how many Digimon they freed, there were always two more to take it's place.  They needed to get out of here, and fast.

"EVERYONE!"  Davis shouted, hoping to get his friends' attention.  'Please god, let them be safe…'  He thought as he waited for them to arrive…

::Will everyone make it to Davis?  Will they be able to get the Digidestined around the world back home?  What is Black Wargreymon planning now?  Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters!

Author's Note:  Yeah, I know, it took me a heck of a long time to get it out, but that's because I've had a horrible case of writer's block.  I plan on getting the third part out a lot sooner.  For the people who have reviewed, I thank you.  I do realize _now_ that Veemon does digivolve into Paildramon, but before I thought that was something Silver came up with, and I didn't want to steal from him, so I found another Dramon type Digimon that I liked, and that happened to be Cyberdramon.  I also realize that Stingmon digivolves to Dinobeemon, but I liked my idea for MagnaStingmon better.  Anyways, please Read and Review!


	3. Paladimon

Paladimon, Protector of Light

-------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:  Still don't own Digimon…

-------------------------------------------------

::::::

Gokillo:  Greetings all!  I figured I'd answer a few questions I got about my fic!

Miracles:  Gokillo-baka, how are Hawkmon and Gatomon able to dna digivolve when they went to the dark world and dna digivolved for the first time while Black Wargreymon was still alive.

Gokillo:  Excellent question Miracles, and to explain it, I have brought Professor Izzy Izumi.

Izzy:  I don't get paid enough for this.

Gokillo:  Shut up and get on with it!

Izzy: ::sigh:: Okay, basically this is what happened.  The physics of the time space continuim opened up a rift in the fabric of reality distributing throughout all existence in which….

Gokillo: IN ENGLISH!

Izzy: Jeez, lay off the prozac.  In other words Gokillo is an idiot.

Gokillo:  HEY!  Actually, the truth of the matter is, I've never seen a whole lot of season 02.  I saw the movie, and about 10 more episodes, one of which is the dna digivolve between Stingmon and XVmon.  I've read about what else happened, but I can't put it into complete chronological order yet.  But, if Davis was able to talk about the destiny stones, then Hawkmon and Gatomon can dna digivolve!  They were also both hit on the head with a Gundam!  Same with Armadillomon and Patamon!  Go Me!

Miracles: … Right.  And I thought you said Davis and Ken were going to Ultimate DNA Digivolve in the last chapter.

Gokillo:  Okay, I really really was, but I felt I was rushing it. This is going to be a pretty long fic, I've already got most of it planned out, but it just wasn't the right spot for something like that to happen.  Especially since that's what the next chapter focuses on.  I swear, you will get your Ultimate DNA Digivolving!

Okay, that's it!  On with the fic!!

"Hello, this is Ken, in case you couldn't tell.  You won't believe what happened last week.  After hanging out at the park, we came to the Digiworld, only to find it taken over by Black Wargreymon.  Not only that, but he had captured thousands of Digimon and enslaved them with Dark rings and spirals.  Kari came up with an idea to get the kids who watched the battle between Diaboromon and Omnimon to help us, since she figured they'd be Digidestined, and she was right!  After contacting them all, we met up in the Digiworld, and began battling Black Wargreymon's army.  While me and Yolie were fighting, an ultimate Digimon Deramon attacked us, and was about to kill Yolie, when Wormmon digivolved to his ultimate state, MagnaStingmon.  He took care of Deramon without any trouble, and now we're off to meet up with Davis."

Di Di Di...  
Digimon Digimon  
Di Di Di...  
Digimon Digimon  
Di Di Di...   
Digimon, Digital Monsters   
Digimon are the champions!   
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions!   
Change.. into Digital Champions  
To save.. the Digital World   
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions!   
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions!   
Digivolve into champions!  
Armor Digivolve!   
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions!   
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions!   
Digimon, Digital Monsters   
Digimon!

            "Okay Tai, you ready?"  Matt called out from atop MetalGarurumon.

            "I guess, let's do it!" Tai replied, holding his Digivice in his hand.

            "WARGREYMON!"  The Dramon destroyer shouted.

            "METALGARURUMON!"  The mega wolf shouted.

            "DNA DIGIVOLVE TO….."

            "…."

            "…."

            "Ummm… nothing's happening Matt."  Tai said.

            "Damn…  Well, so much for that."

            "EVERYONE!"  A familiar shout rung from the din of battle.

            "That's Davis!"  Matt said.

            "Quick, let's go!"  Tai hopped on Wargreymon's shoulder, and took off, with MetalGarurumon and Matt close behind.  The two flew over the heated battle below, in search of their friend.  They saw the other Japanese Digidestined doing similar.  Soon, they spotted the familiar form of Davis atop of Cyberdramon.  Soon all the Odaiba Digidestined had arrived, with the exception of Yolie and Ken.

            "Where are those two?!"  Davis said angrily.

            "Hey Guys!"  Yolie shouted from atop Halsemon.

            "Where's Ken?" Davis said.  Suddenly a golden blur flashed by, and MagnaStingmon arrived carrying Ken.

            "Here I am."  Ken said.

            "WHOA?  Who's that?"  Davis asked.  Ken smiled.

            "This is MagnaStingmon, Stingmon's ultimate form!"

            "Oh wow!  Stingmon went ultimate?"  TK said.  Ken nodded his head, and then turned to look at Davis.  "What's wrong?"  The question seemed redundant, seeing the battle going on around them, and how they were badly outnumbered.

            "Joe just ran over here to tell me.  We need to get out of here you guys!  Someone got hurt, and Joe was going to take them through the Digiport to a hospital, but the Digiport wouldn't open.  He remembered he needed a D3, and ran and got me, but my D3 wouldn't open it either.  Someone's tampered with the Digiports, we're stuck in the Digital World."  The others stared at him after he finished, their mouths slightly ajar.

            "S-so what do we do now?"  Tai asked.

            "Me, Ken, and you Tai, will provide a diversion.  I know it sounds hard, but we need to be able to take on as many of these Digimon that we can, so the others can lead them away from here."

            "Hey, what about me?  MetalGarurumon is a mega, he'd be a big help!"  Matt said indignantly.  Davis cast him a glance.

            "I realize that Matt, but what if the other's meet up with Black Wargreymon?  They'd need another Mega on their side."  Matt looked abashed by Davis' explanation, and just nodded his head.  "You guys, get on your Digimon and warn as many of the others as you can, and have them warn everyone else.  Get going."  The others nodded and took off with their respective Digimon.  Davis looked at Ken, then Tai, then Cyberdramon.   "You ready buddy?"

            "Of course Davis."  Cyberdramon said.  He leaned down and lifted Davis onto his shoulder, as MagnaStingmon and Wargreymon did similar with Ken and Tai.  The three Digimon flew up into the air, above the din of the battle.

            "Okay, what now Davis?"  Tai shouted as Wargreymon dodged a stray fire attack.  Davis didn't answer right away, but only scoured the valley, finally pointing at a area of the battle.

            "Right there, where all the spiral controlled Digimon are, there's no Digidestined.  Use your most powerful attacks, we want this to create a lot of noise and light."  Ken and Tai looked at Davis skeptically.

            "But Davis, our most powerful attacks will kill all of them!  Those are only champions and a few ultimates, we have two ultimates, and a mega!"  Tai said.  Davis didn't reply, but only nodded as Cyberdramon began charging his attack.  Ken nodded to MagnaStingmon, who started glowing a bright white.  Despite his reservations, Tai gave the okay to Wargreymon, who started charging his Nova Force attack.

            After a few seconds, Davis shouted "FIRE!".  The three Digimon scream, as they unleashed their most powerful attacks.

            "CYBER NAIL!"  Cyberdramon shouted, as a long black beam of energy headed towards the rouge Digimon.

            "MAGNA ROCKET!"  MagnaStingmon cried.  He held out his hands, and a goldish white energy wave flew from his hand, mingiling with Cyberdramon's attack.

            "NOVA FORCE!!!"  Wargreymon shouted, hurling a ball of orange energy roughly the size of a bedroom.  The three attacks sailed down with awesome speed, crackiling with power.  When they were only a few feet away, the champion Digimon gave out screams of pain, and some collapsed.  As the attacks came closer, some Digimon even combusted into data.  Finally, the attacks connected with the ground.

            The resulting explosion was huge.  The battle all around stopped as everyone turned to see what was going on.  It was a bright gold color, with black bolts of energy flying through it.  A few seconds of dead silence covered the valley, and then a loud crashing sound came, driving the humans, and most Digimon to their knees.  From their view, Davis, Ken, and Tai could see a very large crater from their attacks.  There wasn't even data to show that a Digimon had been there at all, it had been blown away by the force of the explosion.

*****

In his fortress, Black Wargreymon grimaced as he felt a large group of his warriors die all at once.  There was an extreme power behind whatever did that…

            He began scanning the minds of his remaining warriors, but most were so scared that they weren't thinking straight.  Sifting through the jumbled thoughts, he finally came to a Tyranomon, staring up at the sky.  Looking through his eyes, he saw what had caused the destruction.  The Bearers of Kindness and Courage were there with their Digimon, as well as the Bearer of Miracles and his pathetic ultimate.  Without knowing it, Black Wargreymon smiled to himself.  He would finally get the Child of Miracles.  Even with the two ultimates and a Mega, they wouldn't be able to fight off hundreds of his troops at once.

            He grasped the minds of all his spiral controlled Digimon, and set them with one objective, which he whispered darkly to himself.  "Destroy the Keeper of Miracles…"

*****

            A roar tore through the ranks of evil Digimon, as they all turned their attention on the three floating in the air.  The ones that could fly took to the air, while the ones that couldn't began firing their attacks.  The sky was lit with the bright colors of Digimon and energy.  Cyberdramon shot up higher, and started dodging attacks, as did MagnaStingmon and Wargreymon.  Davis cast a glance back down and smiled to himself.  His plan was working, all the Digimon were completely focused on them.  The others were getting the rest of the Digidestined out as fast as they could.

            'But will Cyberdramon be able to dodge these guys until the others get out of here?' Davis thought to himself.  "Don't just dodge you guys, fight back!  They might just be spiral controlled, but right now it's either them or us!"  Davis shouted to the others, as they also dodged the attacks.  Cyberdramon let loose another Cyber Nail, which tore through an Areomon.  MagnaStingmon's MagnaFinish popped out of his wrist, and he started slashing at the other Digimon, and a Nova blast that had gotten a bit too close for his liking.

            Wargreymon raised his hands over his head, as he began charging power for another Nova Force.  But seemingly instantaneous with that action, hundreds of Digimon surrounded him.  The screams of the attacks and energy dwarfed that of the battle, as Wargreymon was suddenly pummeled by attacks and jabs and claws.  Tai clung on for dear life as his Digimon seemed to be submersed by the sheer numbers of the Digimon.

            Davis and Ken both saw Wargreymon disappear under a sea of Digimon, and gasped.  Both Cyberdramon and MagnaStingmon began flying towards the Digimon, but were stopped as even more attacks rushed at them.  Cyberdramon and MagnaStingmon broke apart and skimmed around the attacks, falling back.

            "DAVIS!  WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, TAI NEEDS HELP!"  Ken shouted across the noise of the battle.  Davis could only think of the time when Ken, as the Digimon Emperor, had enslaved Metal Greymon, and Davis had been powerless to do anything about it, not wanting to hurt his friend.  Anger overcame him, as he could hear Wargreymon roar in pain as the vast number of Digimon focused their attacks on him.  He could vaguely hear his Digivice screeching at his side, but realized it wasn't only his.  He looked up to see Ken looking at his Digivice.  That's when it clicked.

            "THEY'RE DNA DIGIVOLVING!"

            "CYBERDRAMON!"

            "MAGNASTINGMON!"

            "DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…"  They both chorused as their bodies merged together.  Davis could feel the change underneath himself, and looked over to see Ken on the opposite shoulder.  "PALADIMON!"

            The light cleared and Davis looked at the new Digimon.  He was big, at least twice the size of Cyberdramon.  He looked very human, with only a few exceptions.  First, he had light blue skin, and big red wings on his back.  The claws on his hands also showed he was more.  He wore a bright golden armor, that shone brilliantly in the setting sun.  In his hand was a long staff, and at the end, he had one of MagnaStingmon's tri-bladed Magna Finish at the end, making it a large, powerful spear.

            "I am Paladimon!  A Legendary Light Dramon Digimon.  I stand for all those who serve good and rebuke evil.  My Fate's Cards attack will leave evil Digimon singing a different tune, and my Paladin's Spear can cut through pure digizoduim!"  Paladimon boomed in a voice large, yet soothing.

            "Don't worry Davis, Ken, I'll save Tai!"  Paladimon held out his left hand, facing towards Wargreymon.  Suddenly, five cards appeared in his hand, and he threw them all at once.  They circled around the fighting Digimon, surrounding them completely.  "FATE'S CARDS!"  Paladimon shouted.

            The cards flipped over, revealing tarot symbols.  There was the Emperor, The Sun, The Devil, The Page of Swords, and The Heirophant.  The cards glowed white, along with a good number of the evil Digimon.  Suddenly, fifty Digimon disappeared from atop Wargreymon, allowing him to bat away the rest.  He was a little battered, and a chunk of his armor was cracking, but he still looked okay.  Tai smiled weakly, and gave Ken and Davis a thumbs up. They returned the signal, and clung to Paladimon turned to look at the rest of the evil Digimon.  He held out a hand and suddenly thousands of cards shot from his hand, flying down to the Digimon.  Whatever hold Black Wargreymon had on these poor creatures was suddenly lost, as shapes and demons came from the cards.  The ground shook and rumbled as the Digimon trampled over each other, trying to get past the card/demons.  Paladimon smiled, and nodded to Wargreymon.  The two mega Digimon sped off to catch up with their friends.

Ken and Davis have acquired a Mega Digimon!  Now they head off to their friends to plan their next strategy, and find a way home.  But, will this new additional fire power be able to stand up to whatever Black Wargreymon has planned?  Find out next time on Digimon: Return of an Empire!

Author's Note:  I know, how horribly anti-climatic right?  Ah well, I wanted to get it out, so here it is.  The next part should be coming quicker than this one, but no promises.


	4. Rise Raziemon!

Rise Raziemon!  
  
----------------------- Disclaimer: Heh, running out of ideas here.. Ah well, I don't own digimon n_n;; -----------------------  
  
"Hiya everyone! Davis here, and man, things got pretty intense. That jerk Black Wargreymon somehow shut off all the Digiports, so none of the digidestined could escape! Realizing we were horridly outnumbered, we ordered a full retreat, and me, Ken, and Tai stayed behind to cover the escape. But then all the evil digimon focused their attacks on us! Tai and Wargreymon were getting smothered, and me and Ken got so angry, that Cyberdramon and MagnaStingmon DNA Digivolved together to form Paladimon! He's totally powerful, and was able to buy us some time as we made our escape. Now I just hope we make it back to Kari and the others before anything else happens!"  
  
Di Di Di...  
  
Digimon Digimon  
  
Di Di Di...  
  
Digimon Digimon  
  
Di Di Di...  
  
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
  
Digimon are the champions!  
  
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
  
Digimon are the champions!  
  
Change.. into Digital Champions  
  
To save.. the Digital World  
  
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
  
Digimon are the champions!  
  
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
  
Digimon are the champions!  
  
Digivolve into champions!  
  
Armor Digivolve!  
  
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
  
Digimon are the champions!  
  
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
  
Digimon are the champions!  
  
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
  
Digimon!  
  
"What are we going to do?" A girl cried out.  
"What's going to happen to us?!" A little boy said, his Koromon standing near him.  
"I'm scared!!" A boy cried, squeezing his DemiDevimon.  
Kari could only sigh as she heard the voices again and again. It was like all their comments and questions were directed at her. How was she supposed to know what they were going to do next? She wasn't psychic or anything! It was starting to drive her crazy.  
She glanced over to TK and saw that he was talking to Willis. Yolie rode slowly on Halsemon, and Cody was walking ahead. What were they going to do? Where were they supposed to go? They were now going to be constantly on the run from Black Wargreymon's hordes, and they would have to move very slowly with all these people.  
"Where are we going to go?" She asked the sky plaintively. It didn't answer.  
"We will find somewhere." A lightly accented voice said near her. Kari turned to see a girl about her age with blonde hair. A Floramon was walking at her side, and she had a tired smile on her face.  
"Oh! Hello, who are you?" Kari asked, slightly surprised.  
"My name is Catherine, I come from France. This is my digimon, Floramon." Catherine replied. The Floramon bowed slightly.  
"Nice to meet you." It said. Kari smiled, and returned the greeting.  
"I'm Kamiya Hikari, but my friends call me Kari. This is my Digimon Gatomon."  
"Hello." Gatomon said from her side.  
"So," Kari said, "Do you know someplace near here we can go?"  
"No, not right offhand, but I'm sure we will."  
"I hope you're right."  
"Um. actually, if I could make a suggestion." Floramon said.  
  
***  
  
TK and Willis had been trying to figure out a place to take all these Digidestined, but nowhere they could think of sounded right. TK sighed, as the sudden weight on his head told him that Patamon had taken up his favorite perch again. That wasn't the only thing though. This entire forest felt like it was weighing down on him. And he noticed that there was a faint fog swirling on the ground. He wouldn't be to sad when they finally left the dank place.  
Suddenly, a girlish giggle broke out near him, followed quickly by another. He turned to see Kari, laughing about something, standing next to a girl with blonde hair, who was also laughing.  
"I completely forgot about that! I guess we are getting close to there, do you think he'd let us stay?" He heard Kari ask. The Floramon nodded.  
"I'm positive, I'm sure he'll realize the threat that Black Wargreymon poses."  
"Alright then." Kari said, and then turned, and smiled at TK, and waved him over. TK walked over, and fell into step beside Kari.  
"TK, this is Catherine, and her Digimon Floramon." Kari introduced.  
"Pleased to meet you, I'm TK, and this is Patamon." TK said, smiling. The girl near him seemed stunned for a second, and her mouth hung open. Then, she quickly looked away, a faint blush touching her creamy skin.  
"Uhhhh.. Same here." She said.  
"Oh, are you from France?" TK asked.  
"Y.Yes!" She said, seeming slightly flustered.  
"Really? My grandfather lives in France, I'm supposed to go visit him this summer."  
Kari coughed slightly, trying to get their attention again. "Anyways TK, Floramon knows a place we can go. It seems we're getting close to ShogunGekomon's castle!"  
"Really! Wow. amazing. Wait a second! That's wonderful!!! ShogunGekomon's castle is huge! There'll be plenty of room for all of us there!" TK said excitedly. "I'll go tell the others!" TK said, preparing to run off. He stopped for a second, and then he looked around. "Wait a second. Kari, where's Cody?" The youngest of the Odaiba Digidestined was nowhere to be seen.  
".I don't know. He was right in front of me just a second ago." Kari replied. TK bit his lip, and the looming darkness in the forest seemed more oppressive than ever. "CODY!" He called out.  
  
***  
  
Cody had been walking ahead of the others for a while now. He had placed himself in the Vanguard, in his own way to guard the others. He knew it was illogical, but he felt guilty for all these Digidestined being trapped. Like it was because of him, and he needed to protect them to make up for it.  
"I'm telling ya Cody, when I git my hands on that varmant, he's gonna wish he'd never been born." Armadillomon said, talking more because he was afraid that out of any real plan of vengeance on Black Wargreymon.  
Cody remained silent, and stared into the looming darkness that seemed to surround every tree. There was something definitely not right about these woods, but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it.  
As Cody pursued that thought, he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and saw a shadow dart behind a tree.  
"Armadillomon, did you see that?" He asked.  
"See what Cody?"  
"Never mind. follow me, and be quiet." Cody walked off the path and quietly made his way to where he saw the movement.  
They walked through the trees until they came to a clearing. Cody ducked behind a tree, and looked into the clearing. It was filled with Bakemon and Phantomon.  
"Master," The Phantomon said, talking into a small device floating in the air, "we have headed off the digidestined. We will wait here in ambush, and strike as they pass."  
"Very good Phantomon. Proceed as planned." Black Wargreymon's voice said through the hovering orb. The orb glowed a shade of red, before falling to the ground and dissolving into data.  
Cody surveyed the Digimon in the clearing. Not a one of them was wearing a black ring. These Digimon were willfully serving Black Wargreymon. He looked down at his partner and held up his digivice.  
"You ready Armadillomon?" Cody asked.  
"Sure am Cody, let's go teach those freaky sheets a lesson!"  
"Armadillomon digivolve to. Anklyomon!"  
The champion digimon nodded at Cody, and then charged into the clearing. The Bakemon all turned at once and gasped in surprise at the dinosaur digimon.  
"Th-that's a digidestined's digimon!" A Bakemon stammered in surprise. This news seemed to rift through the group, and was evidently more than they could take. "Nobody said anything about having to take on a digidestined's digimon in a fair fight!!" A scared Bakemon said, before flying from the crowd. This seemed to be good enough for the others. As one they turned and fled, leaving an angry Phantomon to try and restore order.  
"You come back here you worthless bed sheets! If Black Wargreymon finds out about this it will be your heads. er. you know what I mean!"  
Phantomon rounded on Anklyomon, who stood locked in place, slightly surprised by these turn of events. "You!" Phantomon scream, as he swung his scythe threatingly through the air. "This is all your fault! Our perfect trap is ruined now because of you. For that you must be deleted!"  
The ghost digimon flew straight at Anklyomon, his ultimate speed catching the yellow digimon off guard. He smacked him into the air with his scythe, and used the bladed end to hook him around the neck and pull him back down, slamming him into the ground.  
Cody gasped in surprise as he saw his partner being pummeled. 'Of course, what was I thinking? Phantomon's an ultimate level digimon. Even with the training he's been doing, there's no way that Anklyomon could defeat him.'  
He watched on as Anklyomon attempted to slam his tail into his assailant, to no avail. Phantomon merely flew out of his reach, and began relentlessly slashing at him. There was no way that Anklyomon could even touch him. Cody couldn't stand it anymore. Watching Anklyomon being tossed around just proved to him that he'd let everyone down. And then soon this beast and the ghost digimon would find the others, and it would all be over.  
'NO!' Cody thought to himself. 'I won't lose. It's not my fault that we're stuck here. All I can do is try and defeat Phantomon, and warn the others. As long as I try, then I won't have let anyone down.'  
Cody could feel a warmth in his chest, and his body surged with renewed vigor. Feeling his strength, Anklyomon also started to become revitalized, and started attacking with more strength. "Anklyomon! We have to buy the other's enough time to get away from these creeps, so give it your all!"  
The warmth in his chest intensified, until Cody's breathing started to become labored. He looked down, and gasped in surprise. There was a light coming from his chest, a deep, maroon color. It was in the shape of both the crests of Knowledge and Reliability, side by side. As Cody looked on, the light grew even brighter until he had to shield his eyes. When it finally subsided, he looked down and gasped in surprise. There was a new symbol on his chest, one he had never seen before.  
He looked up and saw that the battle had stopped, because Digmon was also enveloped in the strange light. Finally, Cody began to understand what was happening. 'Anklyomon's going to digivolve!'  
Anklyomon was now enveloped completely. The power was surging from the column of light. From deep within it, the familiar voice of Anklyomon called out, "Anklyomon, digivolve to."  
Cody stared as the light shifted subtly, and then vanished altogether. He gasped, as a new creature stood in Anklyomon's place. He was tall, humanoid. But he didn't look human at all. He had green skin that was drawn taut over the bones, and from his back came black, tattered wings. In his hand he held a black sword, which glowed from a power within. A green nimbus seemed to flow through him, giving him an almost ethereal appearance. And although Cody was impressed with this new form, he couldn't help but feel and evil presence about it.  
".Raziemon!" The new Digimon boomed, in a very low, raspy voice.  
"Raziemon?" Cody said, checking his D-Terminal. "A Ultimate level Fallen Digimon. His Reave attack will slice through anything, and his Forbidden Knowledge attack will scrye the universe for the ultimate power. A viral type Digimon. viral."  
"So Phantomon, what do you think?" Raziemon boomed.  
"I think that you're the same weakling wrapped in a new, disgusting package." Phantomon said as he sliced down at Raziemon. Raziemon quickly parried with his sword, knocking the scythe harmlessly to the side. Phantomon's eyes widened under his hood, as Raziemon quickly brought the sword back, slicing through part of his cloak.  
Phantomon flew back a few paces, and readied his scythe again. "Okay, so I was wrong. Now you're a entirely new nuisance!" He shouted as he charged at Raziemon. Raziemon didn't even blink as he held out his hand. The green nimbus that seemed to flow through him slowly congregated in his hand, and the entire area seemed to get darker. Phantomon didn't seem to care as he continued flying towards the ultimate Digimon, his scythe at the ready.  
"Reave!" Raziemon shouted as the green cloud shot from his hand and smacked into Phantomon's chest. Phantomon gasped in surprise as the nimbus surrounded him. He floated in the air, seemingly paralyzed by the strange substance.  
For moments, the entire forest was quiet, as if the pause in the battle had stopped time itself. Then, Phantomon began screaming in pain. Cody stared on, trying to figure out what was going on. It finally clicked, when he saw something moving at the edge of Phantomon's cloak. A piece of data flew from it and hung, suspended in the green nimbus. Soon, more data flew from him, until almost half of his body was gone. Then, the nimbus began to shift, and move sluggishly away from Phantomon, who collapsed to the ground. The green nimbus flowed back to Raziemon, surrounding him and flowing through him, revitalizing him with Phantomon's stolen data.  
"Y-you b-b-bastard!" Phantomon groaned from the ground. Raziemon just stared at him, and grabbed his sword with both hands. He loomed over Phantomon, and raised the blade over his head. Phantomon's eyes widened in terror, as Raziemon swung the blade.  
  
***  
  
Matt found Cody a few minutes later, shuddering in a heap against a tree. By the looks of it, he'd been vomiting, and his face looked pale.  
"You okay Cody?" T.K. asked, as they rejoined the group.  
"No, I'm not." Cody stated, before walking away. T.K. looked surprised, and then looked down at Armadillomon.  
"What happened to you guys? What's wrong with Cody?"  
Armadillomon looked away at the retreating figure of Cody, and sighed. "I guess I better tell y'all, but I think you might want to leave Cody alone for a while."  
"Why?! What happened?" T.K. was starting to get slightly annoyed by not having his question's answered.  
"We were scouting ahead to make sure no one was going to ambush us. We ended up coming across a group of Bakemon led by a Phantomon. We scattered the Bakemon, but the Phantomon attacked us. In the battle, I digivolved to my ultimate form, but.." Armadillomon seemed uncomfortable, but T.K. motioned for him to continue. "I digivolved into a Digimon called Raziemon. I was a viral type Digimon. I. I think I did something cruel to Phantomon, before I defeated him. I can't really remember what though. Whatever it was though, it sure shook Cody up bad."  
"Hmmmm. well, I guess." T.K. began, but was cut off as Kari came running towards them.  
"You guys! We're here! Shogun Gekomon's castle is right up ahead!" She exclaimed.  
T.K. looked up, and sure enough, in the distance, he could see the towers of Shogun Gekomon's castle. He smiled slightly to himself, as they continued walking towards the castle. He didn't know what to do about Cody, but he figured he'd bring it up with Davis whenever he got back.  
As these thoughts flit through T.K.'s head, he heard a cheer come from behind him. He turned around to see Wargreymon with Tai on his shoulders, and beside them, a new digimon carrying Davis and Ken. They landed near the Odaiba digidestined, and the humans jumped to the ground.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Davis asked.  
"What's up yourself?" Kari said, smiling at him. "Who's that?" She asked. Davis and Ken smiled at each other, and Davis bowed extravagantly.  
"This milady, is Paladimon, the DNA Digivolved form of Cyberdramon and MagnaStingmon. Say hello Paladimon."  
"Greetings."  
  
The digidestined have acquired a new weapon in Raziemon, but Cody seems to be unable to accept this new form of his friend. And will our friends be able to stay at Shogun Gekomon's castle? Find out next time on Digimon: Return of an Empire.  
  
A/N: Well, that's that I guess. Sorry for taking so long getting this chapter out, but I hope that the time it took me to write it made it a little better. I'll be working on the next chapter as fast as I can, and hopefully have it out in a couple of weeks. Please review! Laterz! 


	5. A Night In ShogunGekomon Castle Pt 1

A Night In ShogunGekomon Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Simple as that.

Davis and Ken peered through the bushes, with Veemon and Wormon looking on over their shoulders. The clearing ahead didn't have any signs of activity, but the two friends didn't look like they were taking any chances.

"Do you really think this is a good idea Davis?" Ken asked, looking over to his friend. David just shrugged.

"I can't say for sure, but it seems to be the best idea we have at the moment. We'll just have to hope they'll take us all in." By 'all us' Davis was referring to the hundreds of Digidestined who'd sign up to help in the fight against Black Wargreymon, who were now all trapped in the Digiworld by whatever the viral digimon had done to the Digiports. Since their excursion into the Digiworld, they've been constantly on the run from rouge digimon, and digimon under the control of Black Wargreymon's dark rings. The strain was starting to get to the digidestined, and the Odaiba group was especially worried about Cody, who had seemed reclusive ever since his fight in the forest.

Davis took a deep breath, and stepped through the bushes, towards the giant castle doors. Ken hesitated a second, and hurried after him, with Veemon and Wormon following close behind. They stepped up to the doors, and reached out to the large door knockers, and rapped them against the door.

Davis and Ken waited for a few moments, and then Ken reached forward and tried. When he did, his door opened slightly, causing the duo to jump back. But nobody, digimon or human, was on the other side. The two exchanged a glance, and Davis cautiously stuck his head inside. It was dark, and dusty. It looked like no one had been there for a while. Davis pushed the door open all the way, and his suspicions were confirmed. The castle was empty.

"I thought the other's said this place was full of Gekomon and Floramon?" Davis asked, turning to Ken.

Ken nodded. "That's what they said, but who knows. Maybe they went into hiding after Black Wargreymon attacked." Davis nodded, and walked further into the castle, as they began to explore.

The others had been waiting in the forest, when Davis and Ken returned. "It's perfect," Davis said, smiling at his friends, "It looks like the Gekomon and Floramon left, so the castle is compeltly empty. And there's plenty of room, and a huge kitchen. It'll take a lot of cleaning, but we should be able to get it habitable in just a little while."

Veemon jumped forward. "Yeah, and there was a bunch of food in the pantries, we'll have enough food for everyone!" At this the group (mainly the digimon), cheered, causing the digidestined to laugh. They all surged forward to the castle, probably in the best mood they'd been in since their entrapment.

It didn't take long to get the digdestined coordinated into different tasks. Davis, along with a group of digidestined, was in charge of the kitchen, cleaning, and preparing the first real meal they'd had in a while. Sora and Tai where in charge of cleaning the different bedrooms, and the rest were just in charge of general cleaning.

TK took this opportunity to talk to the youngest of the Odaiba Digidestined. He went up to one of the commons areas where Cody, along with a handful of other digidestined, was cleaning. He walked up to the young kendo artist, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey Cody, can I talk to you for a second?". Cody just nodded, while he continued wiping down the a table. "Listen Cody, I know something's been bugging you the last couple of days. You wanna talk about it?"

Cody didn't answer, just continued to clean the filth off of the table. TK gave him a few moments and then sighed. "Alright Cody, I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you do want to talk." TK stood up and started walking away. Cody turned, and dropped the rag. "TK, wait please," He said, sitting on the couch but averting TK's eyes, "I-I do want to talk, I'm just not sure how to talk about it.." TK sat next to Cody, and put his hands behind his head. "Well, just start at the beginning, and go from there."

Cody took a deep breath, and nodded. "When, when I was in the forest for Armadilomon, we ran into an ambush set up by Phantomon with some Bakemon. We scared off the Bakemon, but Phantomon attacked us. During the battle, Armadilomon digivolved to his ultimate state…"

TK looked at his young friend. "So? He's gotten stronger and you defeated Phantomon, what's wrong with that?" Cody looked at him, and shook his head. "That's not it TK, Armadilomon digivolved to something called Raziemon, he was a ghost type digimon just like Phantomon, and he was also a Virus. He didn't just defeat Phantomon, he tortured him. He even ate his data, I heard Phantomon scream as my digimon killed him." Cody's eyes began to tear up, and he clenched at the fabric of his pants. TK thought about it for a second, and then patted Cody on the shoulder consolingly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Cody, but I'm sure Raziemon was just trying to protect you. He's a virus type Digimon, but that doesn't make him evil, just more mischevious than other Digimon. I'm sure if we talk it over with Izzy he can tell us more abou-"

Cody shot off the couch and rounded on TK. "It doesn't matter! My Digimon is a Virus! We fight viruses! How can I even be sure I'm meant to be a Digidestined now! Raziemon is the only Virus digimon on the team and he killed Phantomon! He didn't just deleted him, he killed him. And.. and.." TK stood up, and kneeled in front of Cody so that they were eye to eye. "Cody," He said, "No one here doubts whether you should be a Digidestined. We don't control who are Digimon are or what they Digivolve to, we just do what we can to help them. I'm sure Armadillomon feels really bad with the way you've been ignoring him. Pay attention to some of the other digidestined around here Cody, a lot of them have Virus digimon. But they're all still here, trying to lend a hand. Sometimes when a Digimon digivolves to a new form for the first time, they lose control, so he may have given into some of his more primal instincts, but that does not make him, or you evil. You understand?"

Cody looked at his friend, and then choked back a sob as tears came to his eyes. He wiped them away and smiled. "You're right TK, I was being childish. I'm sorry if I've caused you and the others any trouble." TK nodded, and smiled back. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go find Armadilomon and apologize for earlier."

TK stood up and nodded. "That's okay, and if you need anything, I'll be in the west rooms helping clean there." Cody nodded, and then walked off in search of his friend. TK smiled to himself, and went off towards the bedrooms that needed cleaning.

Davis smiled to himself as he watched the other Digidestined and their digimon help clean around the kitchen, while others helped him start preparing food. It was going to be a simple serving of ramen tonight, seeing how they hadn't had much time to prepare, but feeding this many people was difficult enough anyways. Davis and Veemon were working on the broth, Davis adding seasonings, while Veemon chopped some green onions carefully to avoid cutting himself.

"Hey Davis, what are you doing?" Kari asked as she approached him. She looked over his shoulder and saw the pot of soup being prepared. "Ohhhh, is that our dinner?"

"Yep, just ramen tonight, we still need to go through the food stores up here, and I sent Yolie to check the ones in the cellar. So after today we'll be able to have something a little more filling, but I figured after cleaning like this, a nice bowl of hot ramen might be just what the doctor ordered. I've just never had to cook this much before, so I have to make sure I get it all right."

Davis stirred the soup more, and then Kari snuck under his arms and put herself between him and the soup, leaning forward until her forehead was touching his. "Mmmm, so can I have a sneak preview oh Iron Chef?" She said, smirking as Davis blushed.

"Nope, sorry, nothing doing, no one gets to taste before it's ready." He replied, flashing her one of his cocky grins. Kari smiled, and kissed him briefly on the lips, causing Davis to close his eyes expecting more. When he opened them he saw Kari had taken the ladle and was sipping at some of the soup. Davis' eyes widened as he realized he'd been tricked.

"Hey! No fair Kari!" He complained, snatching the ladle back from her. She laughed, and kissed him again, before ducking under his arms and standing next to him. "Sorry Davis, I couldn't resist, it smelled so good." She rested her head on his shoulder as he continued stirring, adding some seasoning as he went along. "You really are a good cook you know. You'll have to make something for just the two of us when we get back to the real world."

Davis turned, and winked at her. "It's a date Kari."

Meanwhile in the halls outside the bedrooms, someone fought with themselves over whether or not to approach a certain object of their affection. Catherine paced the hallways, nervously twirling the ends of her hair in her fingers, while her Floramon watched on. "I don't see what the problem is, why don't you just go in and talk to him?" Floramon asked, a little amused at her partners nervous actions.

Catherine sighed, and stopped her pacing. "Because, I hardly even know him, he's just so cute, and he seems like such a nice guy. I almost feel like I've known him forever, but if I say anything like that he'll just think I'm a strange girl!" With that, she continued her pacing, losing herself in her thoughts once more. Floramon giggled to herself, wondering if her partner would ever gather up the courage to talk to this TK.

While Floramon was contemplating, Catherine stopped and grabbed her, ducking around a corner. Floramon was about to ask her why, but Catherine covered her mouth, as TK walked by whistling to himself. Floramon looked up at her partner, as her eyes hardened. She waited a few moments, and than followed after, leaving a bemused Floramon standing in the halls.

Yolie sighed to herself as she dusted herself off. She'd been down in this stupid cellar for over half an hour, and hadn't even found half of the food stores. If she ever found the idiot who'd organized them, she'd be tempted to delete them. Hawkmon was a little further on, making sure there wasn't anything in there that could surprise them. She looked into another room, and as with the other ones there was a combination of food, cleaning supplies, and dust. Hawkmon came flying by and landed next to her. "Yolie, you should come look at this." He said. Yolie sighed, and nodded, following her digimon partner further down the hall. Hawkmon led her into a room and then landed on the floor, and pointed next to himself. "See, look down here."

Yolie peered down, and a look of surprise crossed her face. There was another level below them, it looked like it was some kind of catacombs. "We better let Davis and the others know about this Hawkmon." Yolie said, turning to head back up the stairs. As she took her first step though, something groaned from beneath her, and the floor crumbled. Yolie scream as she reached forward, trying to grab onto something solid, but to no avail as she fell, Hawkmon following after. As she fell she frantically grabbed onto her digimon partner, causing him to lose control and fall with her. She landed with a thud onto of Hawkmon, who after gaining his breath back said "Yolie, I think you need to stop eating those snack cakes at your parent's store."

Yolie smacked him across his head.

Next Time: Yolie and Hawkmon run into trouble underneath the castle, and Hawkmon reaches his ultimate form. The Digidestined spend their first night in the castle, and later discover that Black Wargreymon is looking for something within the Digital World.

A/N: Once again apologize for the long period between updates. I've actually got the skeleton of the story written, it's just filling it out that takes me so long. I hope to have the next one done in a couple of weeks. Hope you like, R&R


	6. A Night In ShogunGekomon Castle Pt 2

A Night In ShogunGekomon Castle Pt.2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Yolie looked up at the hole she and her Digimon partner had fallen down. It was too far up to climb, and the walls were too steep.

"Hey Hawkmon, can you digivolve and fly us up there?" Yolie asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot Yolie, I seemed to have hurt my wing in our fall." Hawkmon motioned with his other wing. His left wing was hanging limp at his side, and there were patches of feathers missing. Yolie sighed and surveyed their surroundings. Wherever they had fallen, it was definitely man (or Digimon) made. The walls were cut from a dark stone, and torches hung from them in little loops. The hallway behind them had been blocked off partly from the wreckage of their fall, but it had obviously been sealed years before that.

"Well there must be a way out of here." Yolie said. She started down the hallways, Hawkmon following closely behind.

"I think we might have a problem Yolie." Hawkmon said as they walked. "It's too dark to see." It was true, the meager light that came from the hole wasn't enough to illuminate very far.

Before Yolie could reply, there was a loud pop from their right. The torch nearest them had lit, bathing the area in a warm glow.

"Well that's convenient!" Yolie said with a smile. She reached forward and tugged on the torch. It didn't give. She tried again, this time pulling with both hands. It still wouldn't budge. She stepped away, glaring at the offending torch. "What's with this stupid thing?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Umm… Yolie…" Hawkmon said. Yolie turned to see Hawkmon standing a little further down the hall at the next torch, which had been lit.

"Ohh, I get it now! They light up as we pass." Yolie said, walking over to her friend. "I wonder if they're on some kind of sensor?"

They walked further down the hall, knowing now that they didn't' have to worry about light. The hall looked dusty and unused, and smelt of age, like an attic in an old Victorian house. Yolie began wondering exactly how long it had been since anyone had been down here.

"Yolie, I think I hear something." Hawkmon said, looking down the hall. Yolie stopped and listened, but the only sound she could hear was the crackle the torches made.

"I can't hear anything." She said. They continued walking down the hall. Hawkmon looked nervously after his partner, but followed after her. As they got further down the hall, the sound got louder, until finally Yolie stopped. "Are you talking about that rumbling?" She asked, looking at her Digimon. Hawkmon nodded, and looked down the hallway. They had come to the end, where an iron door stood, bolted from their side. The sound coming from behind it sounded like the prelude to an earthquake, and for some reason it made Yolie very nervous.

"What could be in there?" She asked. Hawkmon didn't have an answer. "Well, we can't go back, might as well see what's behind door number one." She didn't sound very confident about the choice, but still she reached forward and slid the bolt on the door. As she grasped the ring to pull the door open, she could feel it vibrating from whatever was making the noise. She pulled, and the door slowly opened, the hinges creaking in protest. When the door was open, the room burst into light as torches hanging on the walls burst into flame.

Yolie and Hawkmon stepped inside and gasped. There were four chains extending from the walls, wrapped tightly around a Digimon in the center of the room. Yolie felt like she recognized the Digimon and it took her a few moments to understand why. It looked like a cross between XVmon and Stingmon, only unlike Paildramon, this one looked more like Stingmon then XVmon. Only the arms, the tail, and the ears which protruded from the helmet looked like the dramon Digimon, the rest we definitely insect. Its wings beat viciously at the air as it struggled to free itself from the chains, causing the rumbling noise that they had heard earlier.

"Hawkmon, what is that?" Yolie shouted over the buzzing sound.

"I believe that's Dinobeemon," He replied, "He's one of the ultimate forms of Kabuterimon."

Dinobeemon stopped struggling long enough to glance at his visitors. "Why hello there, would you care helping me?" He said, though it sounded like he was speaking through a mouthful of flies. Yolie didn't like the sound.

"What's going on? Who are you and why are you chained up?" Yolie asked, remaining apprehensive of the strange Digimon.

The insect Digimon slumped in his chains. "My name is Dinobeemon, and I was once the owner of this castle, until ShogunGekomon came." His voice had taken on an edge of anger at the mention of ShogunGekomon, and now his voice sounded like a swarm of angry bees. "He wanted my castle, so he came with his Gekomon and attacked while I was sleeping! He killed my servants, but that wasn't good enough for him. He took me while I was unconscious and locked me down here! I've been trying for years to break free from these chains, but they're too strong for me." He looked over at Yolie. "But perhaps with your help, I can finally be free of this prison."

Yolie looked at the chains. Normally, she'd help someone out in a second, but she felt that something was wrong. Still, from what she had heard, ShogunGekomon had been in control of the castle during the original Digidestined's journey. If what Dinobeemon said was true, he'd been trapped her for a very long time. "Alright," She finally said, "What do you need me to do?"

Dinobeemon stood up. "If you and your friend could, pull on the chains at the same time I do. I've been working on them for a while, so I think with a little more effort, I could get at least one out of the wall. After that, I'll be able to do the rest."

Yolie nodded. She and Hawkmon stood next to one of the sets of chains coming from the walls, and grabbed on. She looked back at Dinobeemon, who nodded. He began thrashing in the chains, pulling at them with all his might. At the same time, Yolie and Hawkmon pulled on the chains. Yolie pulled with all her might, until spots began to explode in her eyes. Finally, with one last heave, the chain came sailing out of the wall.

Yolie sat down to catch her breath, as Dinobeemon quickly removed the rest of the chains now that he had some slack. Once the last of the chains had fallen to the ground, he began to laugh. Yolie didn't like the sound of it, but she smiled anyways. "There ya go, you're free now!" She said. Dinobeemon looked at her, and he laughed even harder.

"Oh and thank you kind soul, when ShogunGekomon chained me down here, I never thought I'd find someone stupid enough to set me free." His tone had changed, and that feeling came back to the pit of Yolie's stomach. "You humans are so foolish. Now that I'm free, I can free my brethren from their hive that ShogunGekomon also sealed, and once again we will raid the Digiworld!"

Bad feeling confirmed. "What do you mean raid the Digiworld? I thought you said ShogunGekmon sealed you down here because he wanted your land?!" Yolie already had a good idea as to what Dinobeemon was going to say.

"Of course he sealed me down here, because my hive and I had been using this castle as a base of operations for years. We're marauders, we scoured the Digiworld and took whatever we wanted, and killed whoever stood in our way. ShogunGekomon was the only one who ever dared oppose me. When he sealed me and my hive, he took up residence here to make sure we never escaped. Had it not been for you, I might've never been able to escape. For that I will grant you and your digimon your lives. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go set my hive free.

Yolie flipped open her D-terminal and clicked on the Digiegg of Sincerity.

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!" Shurimon appeared between Dinobeemon and the door, but his left arm still hung limp at his side. Yolie had forgotten about that, but she had to stop Dinobeemon before he caused any trouble.

Dinobeemon sneered at the plant type Digimon. "What is this? An Armor Digimon? I didn't believe anymore existed." Shurimon raised his good arm, pointing the shuriken at Dinobeemon.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I cannot allow you to leave if you plan on causing any trouble in the digiworld."

Dinobeemon laughed. "An armor Digimon challenge me? I'm an ultimate you fool! I could destroy you without even trying." Shurimon didn't back down. "Fine then, deleting you will be a good warmup." Dinobeemon moved in a flash, ending up behind Shurimon. He spun around, using his tail to lash at Shurimon, who went flying across the room. He hit the wall, but rebounded off it and threw his shuriken. Dinobeemon didn't move as the deadly projectile sailed towards him. Then, right as it was about to hit him, he yelled "Hell Masquerade!"

Yolie gasped as Dinobeemon disappeared and appeared at Shurimon's extended arm, slashing it twice before moving on further up the arm. In the space of three seconds he had crossed the room, slashing Shurimon's arm ten times, before kicking him in the chest.

"SHURIMON!" Yolie scream, running towards her friend. Shurimon fell to the ground and dedigivolved to a bleeding a bruised Hawkmon. She kneeled next to him, gently running her fingers over his head as tears rand down her face. "I'm so sorry." She said.

Dinobeemon walked slowly towards her. "I've decided to kill you after all." He said.

Yolie stood glaring at the viral Digimon. "I won't let you hurt Hawkmon anymore!" She said angrily.

Dinobeemon laughed. "And how exactly do you plan on stopping me?" He asked. Yolie looked around, and grabbed one of the chains laying on the floor. She swung it around, smacking Dinobeemon in the head. He roared, more in outrage than in pain, and grabbed the chain. Before Yolie could react, he swung the chain, causing her to fly through the air and hit a wall. She collapsed in a sickening thump, which brought a smile to Dinobeemon's face, though you couldn't tell from the mask. He walked over and picked up the bird Digimon by the neck.

"And now, it's time for you to die." Dinobeemon said. He drew his arm back, preparing to deliver the final blow. Before he could, he heard a screech sound coming from where the human was. Yolie's digivice was screeching loudly, and bathing the area in a white light.

Yolie stirred, feeling lightheaded. She stood up, and reached for her digivice. When she brought it up to her eyes, Hawkmon became enveloped in the same light. He opened his eyes, and the familiar words sprang from his beak.

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon!" Dinobeemon was forced to let go as Hawkmon grew in size. But the screeching didn't stop, and Hawkmon was still surrounded by the light.

"Aquilamon digivolve to… Ramon!"

The light subsided. Where Hawkmon had stood was a new Digimon entirely. His body was that of a human's, wearing a white cloth robe with a golden ankh around it's neck. It's head however, was that of a hawks, it's eyes staring fiercely at Dinobeemon. On his head he wore a Pharaoh's headdress, with a gleaming ruby in the center.

"I am Ramon, the ultimate form of Hawkmon. I harness the power and mysticsm of ancient Egypt. My Nile's Slash attack can slice the opponent multiple times, and my Ruby of Osiris will blast them to the underworld."

"Ramon? Never heard of you." Dinobeemon sneered. "You don't look very strong to me."

"Just try me." Ramon replied. "Yolie, stay against the wall."

Dinobeemon didn't wait for Ramon to warn his partner. "Hell Masquerade!" He said, disappearing. Ramon simply stood there. Without warning Dinobeemon appeared at Ramon's side, and lashed out with his claws. With uncanny speed Ramon turned and grabbed the arm, flipping Dinobeemon to the floor.

Dinobeemon grunted in pain, and quickly sprang to his feet. He disappeared again, reappearing in different places in the room and vanishing just as quickly. Ramon held his hands out.

"Nile's Slash!" He said. Water sprang from the arms of his robe. It dove straight towards Dinobeemon, but he ran out of the way at his incredible speed. The water rebounded off the floor, homing in on Dinobeemon. He dodged again, but the blades of water were relentless. Finally, Dinobeemon turned and faced the attack.

"Irritant Buzz!" He shouted. His wings began buzzing at the same incredible speed he'd been moving at just moments ago. They sent shockwaves which collided with the water, smashing it to the floor.

Dinobeemon laughed and began to turn. Ramon was already behind him, the ruby on his headdress glowing brightly.

"Ruby of Osiris!" He said in a deadly calm voice.

From the ruby came a bright red beam which shot straight through the surprised Dinobeemon's head. He stood there uncomprehending, until his body burst into data. When the data had drifted away, Ramon turned to his partner.

"Come on Yolie, let's get out of here." He said. Yolie nodded. The smile she had didn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. Her partner had finally digivolved to his ultimate state, and defeated an evil Digimon that she had almost let loose into the Digital World.

The walked across the room, where another door stood. Yolie opened it and gasped. It was like a small warehouse full of food, utensils, and other things you'd need to live comfortably. In the center was a staircase. Yolie approached it and looked up. There was light filtering down from the door at the top. She climbed to the top of the stairs, and pushed the trap door up. The smell that rushed in made her mouth water.

"Hey! Watch it!" A boy said, carrying a large steaming post past the door.

"Yolie?" Davis said, looking down her. "How'd you get over there? And who's that with you?"

"It's a long story," She said in relief, "And this is Ramon!"

Davis smiled. "Yeah, that's right, we're having Ramen for dinner!"

Author's Note: Wooo! Finally finished this chapter. Only took me for frickin ever. But on the bright side I think my writing may have improved just a little since the last time I posted. Maybe? No? Well fine then!

I'm not making any promises about when the next update will be, but I would like to take this time to see if there's anyone out there who'd like to proofread this story for me as I get the chapters finished. If you'd like to, go ahead and send me an email. I'd appreciate it. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think!

ssjgokillo


	7. A Night in ShogunGekmon Castle Pt3

A Night in ShogunGekomon Castle Pt.3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Roughly 150 Digidestined were seated at the long tables of the dining hall in the castle. Steaming bowls of ramen had been set in front of them.

Though the meal was simple, it was well received by everyone. The hot meal was just what everyone needed after a hard days work. The Odaiba Digidestined sat at one end of the table, talking about Yolie's pre-dinner adventure.

"I can't believe you digivolved into an ultimate!" Tai said, looking at the now dedigivolved Poromon. Poromon was happily slurping down his third bowl of ramen. Yolie had recounted how she found a hole in the storage area, and how the weakened structure had given out. She told them about the strange underground area, and how Dinobeemon had tricked her into setting him free. The Digidestined were stunned to hear Shurimon's defeat, and even more so when they heard how Yolie had actually tried fighting the ultimate herself. The Digimon cheered when they heard about Hawkmon's digivolution, and how he lured Dinobeemon into a trap before deleting him.

Yolie smiled as the Digidestined cheered and congratulated her. She pat Poromon on the head. Looking across the table, she smiled at Ken, who was looking at her with a mixture of pride and concern.

When the meal was done, Davis and Tai gathered volunteers to clean up the bowls and pots that had been used to make the meal. With the Digimon helping, the work was done quickly, giving plenty of time to assign people to rooms before night fell.

"Awww man, I've gotta share a room with Ken?" Davis whined while looking at the printout Izzy had made.

Ken looked surprised, and even a trifle hurt. "What's wrong with sharing a room with me?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just hoping to get to share a room with Kari." He said loud enough for the girl in question to hear. Kari giggled, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"What was that Motomiya?" A menacing voice said from behind. Davis turned to see Tai glaring at him, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Ummm… Boy, it's getting late isn't it Ken? Better go hit the hay!" Davis said, backing away from his mentor. He turned, and sped down the hall, leaving the others behind laughing.

"Same old Davis." Sora said.

Tai rolled his eyes. He placed his arm around Sora's shoulders. "You think he'd have learned by now." He said, chuckling as his protégé disappeared from sight.

"You should stop teasing him so much Tai." His girlfriend said reproachfully. "Kari's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"Who said anything about teasing? And have you seen the way those two look at each other? It's like all thought just dribbles out their ears. Even Kari might do something stupid."

Tai finished his statement only to be hit from behind. Sora pulled away just in time as Augumon landed on his partner, crashing them both to the floor. Sora turned, and saw an angry Kari looking down at her dazed brother.

"Tai, you might want to rethink what you say around your sister." Sora said sweetly.

Each of the rooms in the castle had been outfitted like dorm rooms. There was a small living area, a small bedroom which had a bunk bed, and a bathroom which only had a toilet and a sink. The Floramon who had led them here said that there was an open air bath, so that took care of all the amenities. Davis went straight to his and Ken's room and sighed as he fell onto his bed. It had been a lot of hard work, but he felt that they had finally got everyone to a safe place. As safe as could be expected anyways. Izzy and Tai had talked to him during dinner, saying they should meet tomorrow to discuss exactly what they were going to do next. He wasn't sure what he should do next. Sleep sounded like a good option though.

A knock came from Davis' door. "Can you go see who that is Veemon?" Davis asked.

"Sure thing Davish!" Veemon said, walking towards the door.

Davis listened as Veemon opened the door. His friend gave a muffled yelp and the door shut. Davis jumped to his feet in alarm. "Veemon?" He called.

"I'm afraid not. Now it's just you and me Davis Motomiya." The intruder said.

Veemon struggled against his abductor, but the champion Digimon was too strong for him.

"Gatomon, where are you taking me?" He asked.

"Kari said she wanted to spend some time alone with Davis." Gatomon replied as though the answer were obvious.

"Well do you think you can put me down? This is kinda embarrassing." Gatomon had pulled Veemon into the hall, and slung him over her shoulder, allowing Kari into the room. Then she ran off, carrying Veemon away from their partners.

Gatomon looked at Veemon, before setting him down. Veemon smiled, and extended his claw. Gatomon smiled, placing her's in his, and the two walked down the hall together.

"Wanna go raid the ice cream from the freezer?" Veemon asked.

Gatomon smiled.

Davis gave a wide grin as he pulled away from Kari. As silly as it sounded, every time they kissed felt like the first time for Davis. Kari smiled back and snuggled against him.

"We haven't been able to spend time alone together in a while." Kari said with a content sigh. Davis nodded. Since they had come to the Digiworld, it had been one thing after another. This had been the first alone time they'd had. It was great to finally be able to just sit together like this.

"Yeah, it's been hectic. Who would've thought that a simple trip to a Digital World to stop an evil dinosaur dictator with an army of children and digital creatures would've turned out to be so complicated?" Davis said. Kari giggled, snuggling a bit closer to him.

"Well it could be worse." Kari said.

"How so?"

"You could be here without me." Davis looked at her, and shook his head.

"Never Hikari, where you go, I go. We'll always be together." He said.

Kari smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

They sat that way for awhile. That feeling of comfort, of being with one you truly love between them. It was so serene, so perfect, that Davis began drifting off to sleep.

As Davis' breathing evened out, Kari let her arms slip out from around him and stood up. She smiled at him, leaning down to hiss him on the cheek. She left regretfully. She would've liked to be able to just fall asleep with him, but if her brother found out, he'd never shut up about it, and they'd never have a moment of peace. And Davis… well, Black Wargreymon would be the least of Davis' worries. She sighed, and headed back to the room her and Yolie were sharing.

Meanwhile, miles away as the Digidestined finally began to rest in their impromptu home, Black Wargreymon smiled. He had finally found it. The first of the legendary Destiny Stones. Rumors had surfaced from time to time about these mysterious objects, and they all agreed that they held some incredible power. Power that if wielded correctly, could help Black Wargreymon defeat his enemies.

The Digidestined had turned out to be more capable than he'd thought. While they were currently trapped here, in a domain where he controlled almost every living creature with a thought, they still had been able to best him time and time again. Even when his army of Digimon had been there, the Digidestined were able to foil him, even freeing some of his slaves from his dark rings. The loss was nothing, but still it set his mind aflame.

So it was, accessing his slave's thoughts as easily as someone would search through files on a computer, until he came across the scarce information regarding the Destiny Stones.

He stared at the diamond shaped rock with the golden ring floating around it. It actually exuded a power of it's own! A power that he planned to claim for himself. He charged his Terra Void, looking intently at the stone. After a few moments, the stone started to break apart, chunks of it floating closer to the void and becoming streams of data.

Black Wargreymon's eyes widened as he felt the sudden influx in power. Whatever had been locked inside the stone was obviously incredibly strong. And now, it's power was becoming his.

He sent a mental command to a group of Black Gatomons. They were to double the search for the remaining stones. Supposedly, there were six of them in all. If that was true, and each one held as much power as this one, than he would become truly unstoppable. He might even surpass the Mega state. That thought brought a cruel smile to his face.

Gennai's eyes snapped open. He had been sleeping, but the dreams had not been peaceful. Something had just happened. Something that shook the Digiworld to its core. His dream had been filled with a shadowy darkness, converging on him from all sides. He stood on what looked to be a rock with a gold ring around it, but the shadows enveloped the rock, seeping up its sides to get to him. It was a sign.

"The Destiny Stones…" Someone had just destroyed one.

'I must contact the Digidestined at once!' He thought, rushing to the room where he kept his computer system. He keyed in a command, and a screen similar to the D3's popped up. He typed a short message, and sent it to all the new Digidestined.

As the messages were sent, Gennai noticed something strange. All the new and original Digidestined's Digivices were signaling from somewhere in the Digiworld. Not only that, but there seemed to be over a hundred other Digivice signals coming from the same area.

Gennai frowned. This was almost as concerning as the destruction of the Destiny Stone. "I'll have to go see what's going on myself."

Back at the new base of operations for the Digidestined, Davis slowly rose from the land of sleep. Someone was shaking him and calling his name. He hoped that whoever it was had lived a long and happy life, because he was pretty sure that he was going to have XVmon eat them.

"Davis wake up!" Ken said for perhaps the fortieth time. Davis opened his eyes, and looked around.

"Ken, you're my best friend and all, but if this isn't important than you're gonna be paying Veemon's food bill for a month." Davis threatened.

"Sorry Davis," Ken smiled, "But we got a message from Gennai, apparently Black Wargreymon is up to something big."

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!" Davis exclaimed. He was up faster than he intended to be. His head was swimming, but he fought past it and grabbed his D-Terminal, ignoring Ken's protests. He quickly scanned the message Gennai had sent.

_Digidestined,_

_I'm sorry to not have contacted you before now. I have been attempting to "lay low" to avoid the attention of Black Wargreymon. I am equally sorry that I have to be the bearer of such dire news. Black Wargreymon has found and destroyed one of the Destiny stones. If he finds the others, the Digiworld will be in grave danger. You must protect them. I will be contacting you again with any information I can obtain._

_Gennai_

Davis reread the message. He wasn't sure what a "Destiny Stone" was, but it struck a chord deep within his mind. It was like the ghost of a memory, just out of reach.

"Have you ever heard of these Destiny Stones Ken?"

Ken shook his head. "It sounds familiar, but I'm not sure. I don't think so."

"Alright, is everyone else already up?"

"Yeah, they're waiting in one of the smaller common rooms." Ken stood up, and led Davis out of their room.

"What time is it?" Davis asked. The windows showed nothing but darkness.

"A couple hours before sunrise I think." Ken replied.

Davis nodded. His head still felt foggy, and the thing about the Destiny Stones was nagging at him, as whatever it was he tried to remember eluded him.

The other Digidestined were waiting in the common room as Ken had said. They looked as tired as Davis felt, and Tai looked annoyed.

"What took you so long?" He asked, obviously grumpy from lack of sleep.

"I couldn't wake Davis up." Ken said simply, before sitting down in one of the chairs. Davis laughed, a bit nervous at the dark look Tai was giving him.

"Did you read Gennai's message?" Joe asked. Davis nodded.

"So what are these Destiny Stone things?" Mimi asked. Davis looked at her confused.

"How should I know? This is the first I've heard of them."

Now it was the other Digidestined's turn to look confused. "Cody, I thought you said Davis knew something about them?" Tai said.

Cody nodded. "It was back on the day Black Wargreymon was created. We ran into Gennai and he made some comment about how the Digidestined couldn't split up because it was 'destiny', and Davis went off about how he didn't believe in destiny. And he said something about how we had to 'protect the Destiny Stones'."

Davis thought back. He had said something about Destiny Stones that day, but it had been out of annoyance at Gennai's insistence that he rejoin the others. The memory came back in a flash, but something else seemed to be behind it, shadowing the memory.

"Yeah, I remember that now. I don't know where it came from though. I feel like there's something I'm forgetting, but that can't be, because I don't know anything about it!"

"Actually, I've been feeling the same way." Ken said, "I hadn't really noticed until we got Gennai's message, but it feels like I've forgotten something to, something really important."

Yolie, Cody, Kari, and T.K. also agreed that there was something they seemed to be forgetting. The older Digidestined looked troubled.

"Davis forgetting something isn't that unusual, but everyone else? This is strange." Izzy said.

"HEY!" Davis looked slightly hurt by that.

"It's not exactly that we forgot something Izzy." Ken said before Davis could start off on another tangent. "Except for the time Davis was talking to Gennai, I'm positive I'd never heard of the Destiny Stone's before. It's more like I _should_ know something, and for some reason I don't. The information just isn't there."

T.K. nodded. "It's like someone put together a puzzle, but finished it with a piece from another puzzle. It fits, but it feels wrong."

Tai nodded absently. "All right, I guess the only thing we can do then is find one of these stones and see if it helps you guys figure this out. If nothing else, it sounds like we have to keep these things away from Black Wargreymon."

"We have more to do than that Tai. We also have to destroy the control Spires Black Wargreymon is putting up and find a way to reopen the Digiports so we can go home." Kari said.

Ken turned to Izzy. "How about you and I work out a list of people and tasks. We'll need people here to take care of the day to day things as well. If we rotate people, it should help keep everyone relatively rested in case of emergencies."

Izzy nodded. "Let's go get my laptop, I still have the list for everybody's room assignment on it, we can use that." Ken and Izzy turned, and left the room.

"Alright then. Mimi, Joe, and I will start taking care of breakfast." Sora said.

"Ok, the rest of us should see if we can find one of the Destiny Stones." Tai said. "Davis, you take T.K., Cody, and Joe. Yolie and Kari will come with me and Matt."

"Then it might help if you knew more about what it was you're looking for."

The Digidestined turned to see who had spoken. Gennai stood in the doorway. "Hello Digidestined, I believe we have some things to discuss."

A/N: So concludes yet another chapter of whatever this thing is I'm writing. I plan on finishing this story before the year is over, but we'll see if that actually happens or not.

On a completely different note, I've been thinking of rewriting my Digisenshi story, the prequel to this one. Mainly, because some of the characters act _way_ out of character, and my dialogue back then included just a smidge too much swearing. Also, I really don't like the first person narrative, even though it is able to add insights into the character's mind. I just don't care for it much personally. So what do you think, should I give it a go?

As always, please read and review, let me know what you think :)


End file.
